Wesker Lives
by Nintendoman01
Summary: After the Kijuju mission, Chris and co. just want to settle down and relax for a while. Little do they know that Wesker is still alive and plotting revenge.
1. Prologue

_**Resident Evil: Wesker Lives  
**_

_**By Nintendoman01**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Aside from a few OCs that will be introduced over time, I do not own any of the characters in this story or anything related to _Resident Evil_. All credit goes to Capcom. All rights reserved. **  
**

**Author's Note**: Ever since I first joined this site, I've been busting my brains trying to decide what to write about first. After a while, I decided to settle on a _Resident Evil_ fic. The story is set after the events of _Resident Evil 5_. I was also partially inspired to write this after reading GoldenForest's own Resident Evil 6 fic.

Remember, this is my first fic, so please, no spamming or anything like that. Well, here we go.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**Volcano near Kijuju**

BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar stood before the crazed Albert Wesker. Wesker had been plotting to destroy the human race and remake it into a race of superhumans with his new Uroboros virus. Chris and Sheva relentlessly confronted him onboard the bomber jet Wesker had loaded with Uroboros-loaded missiles. During the hectic confrontation, the plane, and all three of them, had crashed into the caldera of an active volcano, where Wesker, in a fit of rage and determined to kill them, had willingly broken open an intact Uroboros missile and bonded with it. Yet, despite his greater strength and abilities, Wesker still found himself unable to defeat the two.

Just as the wounded and furious Wesker prepared himself for another attack, the ground beneath them started to shake violently and began to break apart. The section of the ground where Wesker was standing quickly gave way, and the madman slipped and fell into the magma below. Wesker screamed in agony as the magma burned his flesh.

Unfortunately, the ground beneath Chris and Sheva began to give way as well. _Oh, shit,_thought Chris as the ground shook. _Well, it looks like this is the end. Jill..._

However, at that very moment, the two heard the sound of a propeller, and looked up to see a helicopter fast approaching. In the cockpit, they could see Josh Stone, captain of the B.S.A.A. West African branch, behind the controls. From the belly of the copter came the head of Jill Valentine, Chris's former partner, previously presumed dead. Jill quickly threw a rope ladder down within reach of Chris and Sheva. "Grab on!" she shouted.

Chris and Sheva didn't waste a moment. Chris quickly grabbed and steadied the ladder long enough for Sheva to grab on and climb. As she did so, the ground under Chris quickly began to give way. Just as it sank completely into the magma, Chris leaped and grabbed onto the bottom rung of the ladder, quickly beginning his ascent as well. As they reached the top, Jill helped them both up.

Through it all, Wesker watched as his nemesis escaped. Despite the agony he was experiencing as the magma burned away at his body, the rage and hatred he felt at Chris was, as always, one step ahead. _I don't believe this,_ he snarled in his head. _I am Albert Wesker. From the day I was born, this world and everyone in it were mine. I was to be God of the New World. I have been working for years for this day, surrendering my humanity, bringing down Umbrella... all to unleash my precious Uroboros and spark the new Genesis. Chris... That little punk thinks he can just come in and ruin my plans again and again, and get away with it? I don't think so!_ As he thought this, Wesker reached back with his left arm, now consumed by Uroboros tentacles, and prepared for one last attack. _Chris, you may have ruined my plans for Uroboros, but you and your pathetic little friends won't leave here alive! If I'm going down, I'm damn well taking you with me! _

"CHRIIIISSSSSSS!" Wesker screamed, his voice consumed with pain and rage. At that moment, he thrust his left arm forward, and his tentacles immediately lashed out and wrapped around the landing gear of the helicopter. Wesker immediately began tugging on the helicopter with all of his might, determined to pull them into the magma.

As they were being tossed about in the helicopter's cabin, Jill pointed to a pair of RPG-7s mounted on the wall. "Chris, Sheva!" she shouted, "Use those!"

The jerks of the helicopter were getting harder and harder. They didn't have much time before Wesker pulled them down. Sheva immediately sprang to her feet, grabbed one RPG, and handed it to Chris before taking the other one for herself. The two immediately rushed to the door of the copter and took aim.

"Ready, partner?" Chris asked as he readied his RPG, aiming right for Wesker's piercing red eyes.

"Locked and loaded," said Sheva as she did the same. Chris nodded. "Suck on this, Wesker!" he snarled as he lined up the shot.

"Your time's up, you son of a bitch!" Sheva said as she did the same. At the same time, the two fired off their shots.

The twin rockets sailed through the air and hit their mark. They heard one last scream of pain, rage, and hatred from Wesker as the explosion went off. When Chris, Jill, and Sheva looked down as the smoke cleared, they saw no trace of Wesker.

"That was for our fallen brothers," Sheva whispered.

Chris and Jill were themselves elated. After over ten years, Albert Wesker, the man who had caused them so much pain and suffering, was finally gone...

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**  
**BSAA Headquarters  
**

It was nighttime as their helicopter landed on the helipad on top of the BSAA North American building. Josh, having been quiet the whole trip, looked back to see that Sheva, Chris, and Jill had succumbed to sleep on the way back; the trio were out cold. Josh wordlessly reached behind him and nudged Chris. After some stirring and yawning, Chris was wide awake and on his feet. After looking around and seeing where they were, Chris immediately walked over and woke Sheva up as well.

"What... where are we?" Sheva asked, still drowsy.

"We're at the North American BSAA headquarters in L.A." Chris explained. "C'mon, O'Brian's most likely waiting for us."

Sheva nodded, and then the two looked over at the still-sleeping Jill. Though she appeared to be sleeping peacefully, she was also sweating and moaning quietly. Chris looked at his old partner with a mixture of sympathy and anger. _This is all Wesker's doing,_ he thought with disgust. _That son of a bitch._

Chris winced as the painful memories came rushing back. Three years ago, Chris and Jill had been dispatched to the estate of Oswell E. Spencer, the founder of the former Umbrella Corporation, who had been in hiding since the dissolution of Umbrella. The two had gained information on Spencer's location by a reliable source, and had traveled there with the intent to arrest Spencer and hopefully discover Wesker's whereabouts. However, when they arrived, they discovered that Wesker was already there and had killed Spencer himself. Engaging Wesker in combat, Chris and Jill were quickly outmatched, and Wesker was about to kill Chris himself when Jill tackled him out a window to the sea below. Though Jill had been presumed dead, she had in fact been rescued by Wesker, and her antibodies to the T-virus were then used by Wesker to perfect his Uroboros virus. Afterwards, Jill was fitted with a device that constantly injected her with P30, a performance enhancing drug that also rendered her more suggestible, and became Wesker's servant for three years, all while aware of what she was doing without being able to stop herself, before Chris and Sheva finally came along and saved her. Understandably, Jill was still traumatized by the ordeal.

Chris touched Jill's shoulder and gently shook her. "Jill, wake up."

Jill awoke with a gasp and looked around, the horror on her face slowly reverting to relief as she realized where they were and that it was only a dream. She looked out the window at the BSAA logo on the nearby wall, and smiled. "Never thought I'd be seeing this place again," she muttered. "Home sweet home."

Chris nodded and helped Jill to her feet. The two of them, accompanied by Sheva and Josh, stepped out of the helicopter and walked to the door leading to the staircase, to meet with O'Brian and inform him of the mission's success.

* * *

**Volcano near Kijuju**

The volcano bubbled and flowed, with no evidence of the immense battle that had taken place mere hours before, with the exception of the mangled Uroboros bomber. However, after a few short moments, a charred glove, attached to a charred arm, emerged from the lava pits and clutched the solid rock "island" where the bomber was still stationed.

Another charred arm emerged from the lava, and Albert Wesker, very much alive, pulled himself out of the lava and collapsed on the shore. His skin was badly burnt in multiple places, along with some missing portions of flesh from the RPG damage. He no longer possessed the Uroboros tentacles, having lost them in the heat of the lava and the damage from the rockets. However, his red, cat-like eyes glowed fiercely as he shakily got to his feet. Wesker took a few steps toward his downed bomber, unsteadily at first, but slowly regaining himself as his body regenerated, slowly but surely, from the damage.

Wesker looked into the sky with nothing but rage and hatred on his face. At that very moment, he didn't care about Uroboros. He didn't care about taking over the world. He didn't even care about becoming a god anymore. All he cared about was tracking down that cursed Chris Redfield and personally destroying him, his loved ones and friends, and everything he stood for.

On that note, Wesker made his way to the bomber and discovered his trademark sunglasses and his Samurai Edge pistol, both still intact not far from the plane. Wesker immediately picked up both, putting his shades on and cocking his Samurai Edge.

"Don't get too comfortable, Chris," he remarked, in a voice full of calmed rage. "I still live, and I'm coming for you. Your hours are numbered."

The area around the volcano echoed with the sound of Wesker's maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, it took me a while to come up with this, but here's the prologue! Expect updates to be a little sporadic. I've got pretty bad writer's block. Next chapter will involve everyone's reaction to Jill's return, and the beginnings of Wesker's new revenge plan.

I did a little editing of this chapter, just to correct some spelling and grammar errors.

Until next time!


	2. Reunion

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Reunion  
**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California  
BSAA Headquarters, Medical Wing, Jill's Room  
**

****The sun rose on the large, seven-story building that was the North American headquarters of the BSAA. The entire building sat near the center of the city of Los Angeles, in a renovated building that was once little more than an old warehouse. Once a simple NGO with limited resources, the BSAA had managed to expand into a highly versatile organization when they exposed Morgan Lansdale, former commissioner of the FBC, as the mastermind behind the 2004 Terragrigia Panic. In response, the UN dissolved the FBC and transferred its resources to the BSAA. With their new funding and resources, the BSAA managed to expand and set up both new bases and a wide technological armory.

Within the building's medical wing, Jill Valentine slept peacefully, though still suffering from slight nightmares of her ordeal. After a few moments, Jill moaned and stirred, and sat up in bed. It took her a moment to remember what had happened and where she was.

After arriving at the BSAA headquarters last night, her fellow agents and comrades were understandably surprised and overjoyed to see that Jill was still alive, and ecstatic to discover that they had apparently killed Wesker once and for all. The team's medics had insisted that Chris, Sheva, and Jill stay overnight for observation and to treat the injuries they had suffered.

On that note, Jill looked down at herself. Her black bodysuit had been replaced with a simple white hospital gown, and the area on her chest from where Chris and Sheva had torn the P30 device off was wrapped in bloodstained white bandages.

At that moment, there came a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jill called. The door opened, and in came a pretty young woman, at least five years younger than Jill herself, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Rebecca?" Jill said, surprised to see Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca had been the youngest member of their S.T.A.R.S. unit, having joined when she was only eighteen. Despite her young age, Rebecca was a genius in the fields of medicine and biochemistry, and had provided great assistance to Chris and Jill during the 1998 Spencer Mansion incident. Apparently, Rebecca had joined the BSAA herself during Jill's absence.

"Hi, Jill. Long time no see," Rebecca said. Jill looked her up and down; it had been some years since she'd last seen her. Rebecca still retained her white earrings and pink choker, but had let her hair grow out somewhat; it hung loose and fell down past her shoulders. She wore a green-and-white T-shirt bearing a large red cross symbol on the chest, obviously to indicate her status as a medic, blue jeans, and black work boots. To complete the look, Rebecca also wore a simple blue denim jacket with the BSAA logo stenciled on the left breast, and bore several pouches on her belt, undoubtedly containing medicines and Arklay Mountain herbs.

"So, you're BSAA now?" Jill asked. Rebecca nodded. "After you... after you disappeared, I just couldn't let Umbrella's leftovers run rampant. Ever since Raccoon City, I haven't done much to help, but I decided to change that. And here I am."

Jill nodded, "Always good to see an old friend." Rebecca smiled. "I know," she said. "Now, let me look at your wounds."

Rebecca walked over and carefully removed the bandages from Jill's chest. Jill looked down and cringed.

"Oh, my God," Rebecca murmured as she looked it over. There were several deep circular wounds on Jill's chest from where the P30 device had been grafted into her skin, all of which were marked with fresh black scabs. Jill nodded, "Yeah, I know it's bad."

Rebecca didn't say anything; she didn't have to. She simply pulled a medi-pack off of her belt and pulled out a can of first-aid spray and a fresh set of bandages. Jill audibly winced as Rebecca sprayed her wounds. "Sorry, just stings a little," she said quickly when she saw the concern on Rebecca's face.

Rebecca nodded. Having cleaned the wounds, she proceeded to bandage them back up. "Okay, that should do for now," she said. "You should get some rest." Jill nodded. _God, I just want to lay down and sleep for about a year._

Having done all she could for now, Rebecca left, while Jill did the only thing she could do: lay down and just wait for herself to pass out.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California  
BSAA Headquarters, Medical Wing, Chris's Room  
**

Chris, meanwhile, was out cold in the room right next to Jill's, only to get a rude awakening when his cell phone went off. At first irked that his sleep was interrupted, he quickly answered it when he looked on the caller ID and saw who it was.

"Hi, Claire, what's up?" he said, a small smile forming on his face. Claire Redfield was Chris's younger sister by six years and the only real family he had left. After the deaths of both their parents, Chris, then only twenty years old, raised Claire himself, and taught her how to fight and use various weapons after he joined the Air Force. Like himself, Claire was an anti-bioweapon activist, working with the human rights organization TerraSave.

"_Hi, Chris,_" Claire said. "_I heard you got back last night. How was the mission?_"

"We did it," Chris said. "Wesker's dead for sure this time, and I actually found Jill. She's alive, Claire!"

"_Oh, my God. Really?_" Claire asked, surprise in her voice. Claire was well aware of how close Chris and Jill were to one another. After she apparently died at the Spencer Estate three years ago, Chris adamantly refused to believe it and had thrown himself into any and every mission he possibly could to try and find her.

"Yeah, really," Chris replied. "Wesker brainwashed her, but we saved her. She's here at the building with me right now."

"_Can't wait to see her again,_" Claire replied. "_I'll talk to you later._"

"Yeah," Chris said absently, pressing END on his phone before outright turning it off, rolling over, and going back to sleep.

* * *

**Arklay Mountains  
****Raccoon City Crater, Abandoned Facility  
**

****Several miles away, within the secluded wilderness of the Arklay Mountains, lay the massive crater that was once the industrialized midwestern town of Raccoon City. After the T-virus outbreak, the U.S. government had ordered the destruction of the city via nuclear missile. Since that day, the crater where the city once stood and the surrounding twenty miles were gated off from the rest of the world. To continue their experiments, the Umbrella Corporation had built a research facility for their test subjects within the boundaries of the area, but said facility had been left silent and abandoned since the liquidation of Umbrella in 2003.

Until now, that is.

After he was found and rescued by his remaining henchmen from the Kijuju volcano, Wesker had made this very facility his new base of operations. With the world believing him dead, and the heavy seclusion of the area, no one would suspect to search the facility for any reason. He also chose this facility for another reason: the Raccoon City outbreak was where everything started; his feud with Chris, his ascent to power, etc, so why not come full circle to end it all?

Wesker stood in his office looking silently down at the facility, donned in the same attire he wore during the Kijuju incident; a black leather duster, with black leather boots, gloves, pants and a short sleeve shirt, all with his trademark sunglasses to complete the look. As he stood there, Wesker thought about his next move. While he still intended to create a race of superhumans, his top priority as of now was to destroy anyone who could possibly pose any kind of threat to him or his plans, especially Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Thinking back to all he had done since the Mansion Incident, Wesker decided outright that he didn't regret anything, with the exception of not killing Chris and Jill when he had the chance. _Well, all that's going to change,_ he thought. _No matter what, Chris and Jill are _NOT _going to stop me this time. They'll pay soon enough. For now, though, I'll just lay low... and grab a bite to eat._

With that, Wesker turned around to his "visitor," an unfortunate young man, bound and gagged in a nearby chair. A college student from a nearby town, he had snuck into the facility for a thrill, only to run afoul of Wesker himself. Walking over to the boy, Wesker stood over him and gave a cruel smirk.

"Nothing personal, my friend," he said in his typical cold-blooded manner. "It's just survival."

On that note, Wesker removed his sunglasses, and the boy started screaming in horror when he saw Wesker's red eyes. The last thing he ever saw was a mass of writhing, mandible-like tentacles emerge from Wesker's mouth...

* * *

**Author's Note**:

*shudders* Wow, that kinda even freaked _me_ out! Well, here's chapter two. In regards to the last part, I got the mouth-tentacle idea from Wesker's fight scene with Alice, Chris, and Claire in _Resident Evil: Afterlife. _In this story, the tentacles are more or less remnants of Wesker's Uroboros infection. The whole "bite to eat" scene at the end is also a reference to the Leviathans in _Supernatural_.

I'm planning on adding some material from the movies in here, even Alice at some point. I'm also taking some cues from _Resident Evil 6_, though exactly what, I'm not telling.

In regards to Rebecca's wardrobe and appearance here, I tried to combine the green-and-white outfit she wore in her past appearances with my own spin (the longer hair, the denim jacket, etc.). If I missed anything or there are any errors here, please let me know and review.

Until next chapter...


	3. The Beginning

-**Chapter 2-**

**The Beginning**

* * *

**Raccoon City Ruins  
Neo-Umbrella Facility  
**

It had been two weeks, and everything was going according to Wesker's plans. Having formed a new organization, he dubbed it "Neo-Umbrella" as a reference to his former employers. In the time that had elapsed since Kijuju, he had managed to restart the old Umbrella facility that had been built on the ruins of Raccoon City and encompass a vast fortune and technological armory, and even begun new B.O.W. experiments. One such experiment that was particularly successful was implanting T-virus-spawned zombies with Las Plagas, a species of mind-controlling parasites. The result was increased intelligence, reasoning capabilities, and strength within the resulting "Plaga zombie." Additionally, he had also begun experimenting with robotics, enhancing several B.O.W. specimens with cybernetic components. Wesker reasoned that, despite the power and physical superiority granted by the Progenitor virus and its derivatives, flesh was still fragile and ultimately decayed, and cybernetic enhancements were the future of bio-organic weapons.

Furthermore, Wesker had managed to recruit several people to his cause, many of them former fellow Umbrella employees. Among his top agents were HUNK, the former head of the Umbrella Security Service, Christine "Four Eyes" Yamata, a brilliant Japanese-American scientist who cared for nothing but virological experiments, Karena "Lupo" LexProux, a female French soldier who found work as a mercenary to provide for her children, Hector "Beltway" Hivers, a demolitions expert from Puerto Rico with an obsession for explosives, Vector, a covert operative heavily equipped with stealth and mimicking technology, Vladimir "Spectre" Bodrovski, a Russian serveillance expert with deadly sharpshooting skills, and Michaela "Bertha" Schneider, a sadistic German medic. He also successfully recruited Jessica Sherawat and Raymond Vester, former members of the BSAA and FBC, respectively, who secured a sample of the T-Abyss virus for him while he was working for Tricell.

To top it all off, he managed to recruit Ada Wong, a beautiful Chinese corporate spy and assassin who had previously helped him procure samples of both the G-virus and Las Plagas. Though he was well aware that Ada was an enigma and not above helping his enemies, Wesker nonetheless considered her an asset due to her past services to him.

Wesker sat quietly in his office, empty save for a simple wooden desk and chair, looking over some files that he had procured. He stopped when he saw a photo of a young man with shaggy brown hair wearing a light brown leather bomber jacket.

Wesker immediately recognized that man. He was Leon Scott Kennedy, now a special agent for the U.S. government. He was originally a rookie cop with the Raccoon City Police Department, who had killed William Birkin and helped his daughter, Sherry, and Chris Redfield's sister escape from Raccoon City during the outbreak. Leon himself was personally responsible for the destruction of the Los Illuminados cult and halting the outbreak in Harvardville. Ada also had a past history with him, and had aided him in escaping the Los Illuminados base while procuring the Plaga for Wesker.

At the thought of Leon's accomplishments, Wesker got to thinking. Though he still viewed the demises of Chris and Jill as his top priority, he was no fool. He was well aware that Leon was just as capable as Chris and Jill, and posed just as big a threat to his plans as his own nemeses. _Well,_ he thought, _we're gonna have to remedy that, aren't we?_

Wesker rose to his feet and made his way to the storage room, where he and his associates kept their B.O.W.s in cryogenic suspension until they were needed. He stopped as he saw just what he believed would be able to do the job and destroy Kennedy.

Standing before him, in a cryo-chamber, was a monstrous lizard-man, a product of cross-species experiments they had been conducting along with their viruses. Said lizard-man stood at over seven feet tall, with armored, scaly green skin, inhumanly bulging muscles, a powerful prehensile tail that was almost as long as the main body, bright yellow eyes, a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth, and a set of claw-tipped hands that could slice through plates of steel. To top off its physical superiority, it possessed human intelligence and cunning. Upon its creation, Wesker and his associates had proudly named it the Sobek, after the crocodile god of Ancient Egyptian mythology.

Wesker gave a cold smile. _Yes, you'll do quite nicely,_ he thought.

* * *

**Washington, D.C.  
****Leon's Apartment**

Meanwhile, Leon S. Kennedy himself sat in his penthouse apartment in Washington, bored out of his skull. It was his day off, and he had absolutely nothing to do but sit around and watch TV. He wished that something would happen. Little did he know, however, that he was about to get exactly what he wished for.

At that moment, the telephone rang. Leon sighed, and picked up. "Hello?"

"_Leon, it's me,_" said a voice on the other end.

"Helena?" Leon asked, recognizing the voice as his new partner, Helena Harper. "What's going on?"

"_We've just heard reports of armed forces and a giant lizard creature downtown. We think it might be a B.O.W. sighting._"

"What makes you say that?" Leon asked.

"_The armed men had the Umbrella logo on their uniforms._" Helena said dryly.

"Umbrella?" Leon asked, shocked. At that, his brain began to churn. _But that's impossible! Umbrella was liquidated over six years ago. Chris and Jill saw to that personally!_

"_Yeah,_" Helena said. "_Look, I know it's your day off, but-_"

"Hey, no problem," Leon cut in. "I was getting bored anyway. Let's see what's going on and who these guys are. I'll meet you downtown."

At that, Leon hung up and immediately set about getting ready. He quickly put on his leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and boots, grabbed his knife and Silver Ghost handgun, and headed out the door.

* * *

**Washington, D.C.  
Abandoned Warehouse**

A few hours later, Leon and Helena were staking out an abandoned warehouse, the last sighting of the armed men and the lizard, sitting in silence within Leon's car, a 1973 Delta 88 Oldsmobile. While they waited, Leon and Helena took the opportunity to check and reload their weapons.

After half-an-hour, the wait paid off. Seven people, all dressed in black uniforms and wearing gas masks with what appeared to be blue lights attached to them, emerged from the building and walked off, apparently oblivious to the Olds nearby or the people within. Leon gasped in shock as he recognized them.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked.

Leon turned to her. "Those guys were with Umbrella during the Raccoon City outbreak," he said. "They tried to kill me and Claire while we were getting away with Sherry."

Helena looked at them and pursed her lips in thought. "You think this means Umbrella is back from the dead?"

"I'm not sure what it means," Leon replied. "All I know is those goons are nothing but trouble. But where's that lizard creature you mentioned?"

At that moment, however, Helena was spared the effort of an answer. Out of nowhere, the Sobek landed on the front of Leon's car, denting the hood, and let out a powerful and terrifying roar. Leon could've sworn he pissed his pants a little.

"Holy shit!" Helena screamed. "_Back up, back up, back up!_"

Leon didn't waste a moment. He immediately shifted into reverse and backed up at full speed, sending the Sobek flying off the front of the car and into the pavement. It slammed into the ground with bone-cracking force, but was on its feet in an instant. Leon observed that the creature bore broken chains around its wrists and ankles, and what appeared to be a shock collar around its neck, all of it obviously to prevent it from attacking the Umbrella goons or just from going on the warpath.

The Sobek let out a low growl and prepared to attack, but Leon was quick on the draw. Leaning out his car window, Leon took aim with the Silver Ghost and let loose a hailstorm of bullets. Unfortunately, most of the bullets simply bounced harmlessly off the Sobek's skin, at the most simply drawing little trickles of blood that didn't amount to anything. _Figures that thick skin isn't just for show_, he thought.

At the most, it appeared Leon's attack only enraged the Sobek further. It tensed, and with a mighty leap, landed right on top of Leon's car. Rearing back, the Sobek plunged its claws into the roof of the car, peeling it back like tinfoil!

Leon barely had time to react before the creature grabbed him by the back of his jacket and tossed him into the air like a beanbag. He heard Helena scream in horror just as he slammed into the pavement, the impact blasting the air out of his lungs.

"_Ooof!_" Leon grunted, as pain vibrated up and down every muscle and fiber of his body. _Jesus Christ_, he thought. _Whatever this thing is, it's _strong_._

Meanwhile, the Sobek had Helena in its claws. Helena, far more enraged than afraid, vainly pounded on the Sobek with her fists and feet as it hoisted her up by the throat with one hand. Unaffected, the Sobek casually threw Helena a good ten feet away like a sack of clothes before returning its attention to Leon, who was just now getting to his feet.

_If I don't think of something quick, we're finished._

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Oh, no! Not a cliffhanger! How's Leon gonna get out of this one?

As you may have guessed, Four-Eyes, Spectre, Lupo, Vector, Bertha, and Beltway are all taken directly from _Operation Raccoon City, _while Jessica and Raymond are from _Revelations._ As a side-note, Neo-Umbrella and Helena Harper are taken straight from _RE6_; they're mentioned in the trailers. Plus, I decided to make Leon's car a 1973 Delta 88 Oldsmobile as a shout-out to Sam Raimi, one of my favorite movie directors; one of his trademarks is including that very same car in his movies.

In regards to the Sobek, I named it after the crocodile-headed god of ancient Egypt. Since most B.O.W.s in _Resident Evil_ get their names from mythological figures, I decided to continue that trend myself.

Next chapter, Leon is cornered by the Sobek and gets help from an unexpected savior. Who it is, you'll have to wait and see.

Until next chapter...


	4. Complications

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Complications**

* * *

The solid brick wall of the warehouse's exterior shattered inward as Leon was flung into it, having been struck right in the chest by the lizard's powerful tail. Leon landed flat on his back and slid a few feet before impacting a massive storage crate. Dazed, Leon shook his head before standing up carefully. To his relief, as far as he could tell, nothing seemed to be broken. The center of his chest where the lizard had tail-whipped him, however, had gone numb.

Leon cursed under his breath; he hadn't been hit that hard since he fought Curtis Miller during the Harvardville incident. Still clutching his Silver Ghost pistol in his right hand, he quickly unsheathed his combat knife and held it in his left, standing at the ready just as the Sobek jumped through the whole after him.

The two circled one another like two big cats about to pounce. Leon looked right into the lizard's yellow slitted eyes and was shocked at the intelligence he saw in them; it was rare that he fought a B.O.W. with definite intelligence and reasoning capability. _Okay, so this thing's brutal, fast, _and _smart,_ he thought. _I'm in deep shit. _

Looking at the meat-hook claws on its fingers and how easily they shredded his car, Leon knew for a fact that said claws would rip his flesh like paper. However, he had little warning as the lizard pounced.

* * *

She stood on a high rooftop not too far away from the battle between the government agent and the B.O.W., observing from below. Though she was quite a distance away, her keen eyes could see everything as though she were right in the thick of the action. The agent had survived being thrown through the wall, which was impressive, but there was absolutely no way that he would last long in a close quarters fight.

She had been fighting Umbrella, its successors, and its derivatives for quite some time behind the scenes. With the appearance of a new reptilian B.O.W. in broad daylight, attacking a specific target, she knew that it was an organized attack, and Wesker and his flunkies were after the agent for some reason. She decided that now was as good a time as any to make herself known to the world.

With that, she leaped off of the rooftop just as easily and casually as you or I would take a step off the curb.

* * *

Leon just barely managed to throw himself to the ground as the lizard sprang at him; if he stopped to think at all, the thing would have bitten his head clean off. As it was, the lizard flew harmlessly over him and slammed into the wall. Under other circumstances, it would have been funny, but Leon wasn't in the mood for slapstick.

The lizard recovered quickly and turned to him. Leon ducked just as it swung its left hand, the claws outstretched and eager to tear his skin off, and as the swipe missed, he brought his knife up to bear and plunged it into the lizard's gut up to the hilt.

While his bullets had bounced harmlessly off the lizard for the most part, Leon's knife sank into the creature's flesh with ease. The lizard recoiled and let out a screech of pain that made Leon's head ring. It proceeded to backhand Leon across the face, sending him a good ten feet away.

Leon skidded to a stop and got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his nose as he felt warm blood start to trickle from it. The lizard put its hand over the hilt of his knife and pulled it out, all while giving him a look of pain and rage that would reduce most men to quivering puddles of urine. Letting out another terrifying screech, the lizard hauled back and threw his knife at him!

Leon just barely managed to lean to the side in time to prevent the flying knife from impaling him between the eyes. The knife sailed past, grazing his cheek slightly, and sank into the wall behind him.

Just as Leon wondered how he would be able to defeat this creature, he saw a metallic storage crate nearby suddenly levitate on its own volition. Without warning, the crate suddenly flew across the room and slammed into the lizard with incredible force, knocking the lizard off its feet.

Shocked, Leon looked over his shoulder to see a young, but clearly hardened and rugged, woman his age standing at the hole where he had been tossed through the wall. She was no one he knew, that was for sure. Briefly forgetting about the lizard, Leon turned to get a better look at the newcomer.

The woman was pale, with light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood a few inches taller than him, and wore a long tan trench coat with a variety of scarves and bandanas around her neck. Underneath the coat, she wore a brown snap-up short-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a pure white American Eagle tank top underneath, with matching leggings, greenish-brown shorts, knee-high brown boots, and fingerless gloves. To complete the look, she had an assortment of gun holsters and blade sheaths strapped to her body. She had her hand held out with her fingers curled inward, as if she was making to grab something, and he was quickly sure that _she_ was the one who had levitated the crate and thrown it at the lizard.

Leon quickly snapped back to attention as he heard savage snarls and growls. The lizard had recovered, and was on the attack again. Leon quickly brought his pistol up, but before he could fire off any shots, the newcomer leaped into the fray and began to engage the lizard bare-handed! Leon just stood there, agape, as he witnessed the woman move with inhuman speed and agility.

The lizard reeled back and swung its left fist in a powerful hook, only for the woman to almost casually catch the punch with her bare hand. She proceeded to twist the lizard's wrist in an abnormal angle, and Leon winced as he heard the creature's bones crackle and snap. The lizard didn't even have time to scream in pain, however, as she followed it up with a powerful snap-kick to the chest, sending it flying backwards into the wall.

Leon quickly snapped out of it and jerked his knife out of the wall. Running forward, he flipped his knife around in his hand and caught the lizard under the chin in an upwards stab, the blade going straight through the chin and out the top of its head. The lizard let out one last pained screech before going limp, choking and gurgling. Leon immediately withdrew his knife, covered in dark red blood and reptilian brain matter, before turning to the woman.

"Lucky I was passing through at the moment," the woman said, her voice low and somewhat husky. "You're Leon Kennedy, right?"

"Um, yeah," Leon said, uncertain how she knew his name. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but who and _what_ the hell are you?"

The woman gave an amused smile, having obviously expected this reaction. "My name is Alice," she replied. "As to what exactly I am, that's a long story."

* * *

**Raccoon City Ruins  
Neo-Umbrella Facility**

Wesker had seen the whole thing through his monitors; he had planted bugs and cameras all over the country, in order to ensure that he saw his enemies' every move and plot how he would proceed, and he was both surprised and outraged that the mysterious woman had saved Kennedy from the Sobek. This threw a massive wrench into his grand scheme, both because Kennedy still lived and because his savior appeared to be just as powerful and formidable as Wesker himself.

Wesker slammed his fist onto his desk in anger, but quickly stopped when he saw a close-up of the woman's face. The anger on his own face was quickly replaced with recognition.

"It's you," he hissed, his voice both calm and angry at the same time. "So after all these years, you've finally decided to come out of hiding."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Well, I did say that I'd put Alice in at some point. And what better way to introduce her than a Big Damn Heroes moment?

Next chapter, we go back to the BSAA and how Jill has readjusted to life, and Wesker decides to personally confront Chris and Jill himself.

Until next time, everybody!


	5. Wesker's Plan

**- Chapter 4 **-

**Wesker's Plan**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California  
Jill's Apartment  
**

Jill Valentine awoke in her penthouse apartment. Looking around, she remembered with a smile that Chris, never giving up hope that she was still alive, had fought tooth and nail for three years to ensure it was untouched while he searched for her.

It had been two weeks since the Kijuju incident, and she had readjusted to "normal" life quickly. She still suffered from occasional nightmares of her ordeals with Wesker, but they had lessened for the most part. It was her day off, and she intended to use said day off to visit her father.

As Jill rose from the bed, she happened to look into the mirror on her nightstand, taking particular note of her now-blonde hair, before proceeding to look around at the pictures hanging on the walls, several of them depicting her back when she was still a brunette. With that thought, Jill made her decision once and for all: it was time for the _real_ Jill Valentine to come back.

Jill purposefully strode to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There, sitting on the middle shelf, was a bottle of brown hair-dye that she had bought a few days ago for this very occasion. Grabbing the bottle, she got to work.

Half-an-hour later, she washed her hair and looked in the mirror, satisfied at her new/old look. _Now, that's more like it,_ she thought.

With that taken care of, Jill proceeded to get ready. Out of her clothes, she picked out a black-and-blue long-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, white socks, brown work boots, and a dark blue jacket, before tying her hair back in a ponytail.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California  
Dick's House**

One hour later, a gray 1967 Plymouth GTX pulled into the driveway of a simple two-story house. The GTX stopped, and out stepped Jill, who stood there for a moment looking over the place, remembering her father.

Her father, Richard "Dick" Valentine, was once a master thief with an extensive criminal record. He himself originally taught Jill to be a successful thief herself, and it was from him that Jill had gained her skills in lockpicking and infiltration. However, Dick eventually encouraged Jill to take a different path in life, which she did by joining the military, getting into Delta Force and eventually falling in with S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. Last time she had heard from him, he had finally decided to give up his life of crime and now worked as an accountant.

Jill proceeded to walk up the porch steps and knocked on the door twice. After a few minutes, a late middle-aged man, with the same brown hair and blue eyes as his daughter and a goatee, stepped out. He stood there for a moment, looking in disbelief. He had heard that Jill was still alive and back in town, but he hadn't believed it until this very moment.

Jill smiled. "Hi, Dad," she said. "Long time no see."

With that, Dick broke down in tears of joy and embraced her. Jill gladly returned the gesture.

* * *

**Raccoon City Ruins  
Neo-Umbrella Facility**

Wesker punched the concrete wall of his office in anger, shattering it in a dozen places. _I just don't get it,_ he growled to himself. _Why would Alice choose now to come out of hiding? _He remembered her well enough. Born Janus Prospero, Alice was once a high-ranking Umbrella security operative, but soon grew a conscience and attempted for years to secretly expose Umbrella's bioweapon research to bring the company down. Shortly after James Marcus created the original T-virus strain, Alice attempted to steal it and expose it to the government, but was finally outed as a traitor by Umbrella and herself used as the first successful human test subject, gaining the pros of T-virus infection with none of the cons. Alice eventually escaped and took to using guerrilla tactics to fight Umbrella, and Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine would ultimately finish what she started by finally exposing Umbrella and bringing it down.

Alice had vanished completely since that day, and Wesker, despite all of his power and resources, had been unable to track her down. At that very moment, two questions ran through Wesker's mind: why would Alice come out of hiding after all this time? And why would she save Leon Kennedy?

These questions ate at Wesker for a short while, but he quickly pushed them aside to focus on the next stage of his plan: the death and destruction of his old nemeses, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.

Wesker briefly recalled his consumption of the poor college boy two weeks ago, and had long since deduced that his newfound appetite for flesh, and the mouth tentacles, were the remnants of his Uroboros infection. Now, he fully intended to use this newfound ability on Chris and Jill. More than anything, he wanted to bite their faces off and _feel_ the skin and gristle slither down his throat.

However, after all of the trouble Chris and Jill had caused him over the years, Wesker had decided once and for all that there was no fun in a quick and painless death for the duo, and didn't consider it _nearly_ enough to simply devour them, shoot them, or beat them senseless. After all, there were fates worse than death.

Wesker fully intended to torture Chris and Jill physically, mentally, and emotionally, and planned to make the ordeal so painful and unbearable that their ears would bleed from the shrill sounds of their own screams. Then, and only then, would he _feed._ Wesker chuckled to himself as he thought of the cruel irony of his hated enemies becoming a part of him.

With that thought, Wesker made his way over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Within was his Samurai Edge pistol.

The Samurai Edge was a specially designed model of the 9mm Beretta 92F handgun, designed by Robert and Joseph Kendo and used as the standard firearm by all S.T.A.R.S. members. The Samurai Edge hosted a wide range of features not present on the standard 92F. The grip panes were enlarged and extended below the magazine foot, and consisted of two panels; the outer being made of wood, while the inner was synthetic. This grip design also required replacing the hammer spring cap (which normally would have a lanyard ring on the end). Further modifications include a heavier Brigadier slide (allowing it to withstand the use of higher pressure rounds), target sights, an extended slide catch, and a stainless steel barrel. The gun was also emblazoned with the S.T.A.R.S. logo, placed upon the left side of the slide below the ejection port and on a medallion in the center of each grip panel.

Wesker's particular Samurai Edge model possessed a sizable amount of modifications itself. The lower frame and takedown lever was replaced with stainless steel parts, in addition to a skeleton hammer and Brigadier sights. It also featured an integrated Vertec style accessory rail on the bottom of the frame, a beavertail horn, and an attached Laser Guiding Module unit. Wesker had saved his Samurai Edge all these years for the sole purpose of using it to kill Chris, and he intended to use it for that very purpose.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, and Wesker's was frozen solid. By sundown tomorrow, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine would be dead with their guts falling out of their bodies, and the world would be his.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

For those of you who don't know, Jill's dad is a character from the old S.D. Perry novels.

Well, next chapter Wesker makes his survival public, and we reveal some more of Alice's backstory.

Until next time...


	6. Neo Umbrella Attacks!

**- Chapter 5 **-

**Neo-Umbrella Attacks!**

* * *

**The _Arcadia_  
Santa Monica Bay  
**

Dawn was just breaking over Los Angeles when a massive freighter slowly made its way through the waters to port. This ship was the _Arcadia_, and was the very freighter Wesker had used with the intent to spread Uroboros. Though the ship had supposedly been simply left adrift after his battle with Chris and Sheva, he had managed to reacquire it, and was now going to use it in his attack on the BSAA.

Wesker stood on the bridge, silently looking out the window with his hands behind his back, contemplating his revenge. No matter what, the death and destruction of Chris and Jill was his top priority, and everything else was a distant second. He would destroy both of his enemies and tormentors, and with them out of the way, he could begin his world domination plans anew and unhindered.

At that moment, the door opened, and a young Indian-American woman wearing a purple bodysuit entered. This was Jessica Sherawat. Once a member of the FBC during the Terragrigia Panic, she subsequently went to work for the BSAA, but was eventually recruited into Tricell. Continuing to work as a triple agent under both Lansdale and the BSAA, she betrayed both and procured a sample of the T-Abyss virus along with Raymond Vester.

Wesker said nothing when Jessica entered, so she cautiously crossed the bridge.

"What is it, Jessica?" Wesker asked without even bothering to turn around.

"Sir, we're nearing the L.A. Harbor," Jessica said.

"Good," Wesker said, turning around to face her. "Stop the ship now. We're taking the speedboats. The _Arcadia_ will attract too much attention." Jessica nodded, having expected as much. On that note, Wesker made his way to the captain's chair and turned on the intercom.

"Now hear this," he said, his voice reaching all those present on the ship, "we are nearing Los Angeles at this very moment. When we reach the BSAA building, you are free to dispose of the personnel however you see fit. Burn the building to the ground if you have to. However," he continued, his voice now taking on a low and dangerous tone, "Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine belong to _me_. I have a score to settle with those two self-righteous bastards. Wesker out."

If Wesker hadn't been so focused on his announcements, he wouldn't have noticed (or cared) that Jessica had slipped out at that moment, conflicting emotions clear on her face.

* * *

Jessica closed the door behind her, thinking intensely. _God, I wish it didn't have to be this way,_ she thought. Long ago, Jessica _had_ once really cared about the just cause of anti-bioweapon activism, and was just as valiant a fighter as Chris and Jill themselves.

However, Jessica had seen Terragrigia being destroyed by B.O.W.s and its own solar satellites firsthand, and even after going to work for the BSAA, she had begun to lose hope with the increase in bioterrorism since the fall of Umbrella. Eventually, she decided to simply stop trying and become the very thing she once fought so hard to rid the world of, believing that people like the BSAA were just fooling themselves and they could never win. Even now, four years later, Jessica found herself conflicted over her decision.

_You're just a coward,_ she couldn't help but think as she made her way to the armory and began to prep her weapons. _Even that pompous ass Chris didn't give up. He was, and still is, willing to die for his cause. But you... you sold your soul to the devil, turned your back on your friends. What could be more pathetic than that?_ With a small shudder, Jessica finished her preparations and made her way to the deck, anxious to occupy her mind with something other than her own self-loathing.

* * *

**Leon's Apartment  
Washington, D.C.**

Meanwhile, Leon was sitting in his apartment, quietly contemplating the recent events. The mysterious woman, Alice, had explained herself to him. She had been tracking Umbrella and its successors for years after being turned into a human-derived B.O.W. herself, and had been keeping tabs on all those who had been fighting bioterrorism since. The BSAA, the D.S.O., TerraSave, she had a vast network of contacts, gathering information to continueher fight against B.O.W.s and eventually reveal herself to the world when she felt the time was right. With that, she had simply vanished without a trace.

Leon had been particularly shocked when she had revealed that a new group, Neo-Umbrella, had been founded, and the lizard creature he had fought was just one of their latest creations. Though she didn't know the head of Neo-Umbrella, she did know it was founded by former Umbrella Corporation employees, and were even now planning attacks on their enemies, particularly the BSAA and any other major threats.

With that, Leon realized that their next target was most likely Chris Redfield himself. He remembered him well enough. When Claire had been captured and imprisoned in the Umbrella facility on Rockfort Island, she had sent him an e-mail for help. Using his newfound connections in the government, Leon personally tracked Chris down to inform him of Claire's dilemma. Chris was a fellow warrior and a decent person, and Leon was not about to just sit idly by and let a bunch of Umbrella's leftovers take him down.

On that note, Leon rose to his feet and made his way to the door. He intended to make his way to the BSAA headquarters in L.A. and help in any way he could, with or without clearance for his superiors. He was not about to let any horrors like the Raccoon City incident happen again.

* * *

**BSAA Headquarters  
Los Angeles, California**

Clive R. O'Brian, director of the BSAA, sat quietly at his desk doing his paperwork. He himself never believed he would be back here again. After his elaborate plan to expose Morgan Lansdale as the mastermind behind the Terragrigia Panic, O'Brian decided to take responsibility for his actions and step down from his position as director, though he stayed on as an advisor. Eventually, however, he was accepted back as the director shortly before the tragedy that occurred at the Spencer Estate, where Jill had disappeared for over three years.

At that moment, the door opened, and a young woman entered. O'Brian looked up and immediately recognized Claire Redfield. Claire was wearing a dark red undershirt over a black leather jacket with a "Let Me Live" design emblazoned on the back and the TerraSave logo stenciled on both sleeves, complete with simple blue jeans and black Converse sneakers. To complete the look, Claire had her long red hair pulled back in her typical ponytail.

"Ah, hello, Claire," O'Brian said. "Are you looking for Chris?" Claire nodded. "Last I saw him, he was in the gym."

"Thank you, O'Brian," Claire said politely before exiting. With that, O'Brian returned to his work. However, he stopped when he saw a paper detailing the appearance of a massive lizard-man in Washington, D.C., which had been fought off by none other than Leon Kennedy.

_This can't be good,_ O'Brian thought. Just as he thought of warning the others, however, a black gloved hand clapped over his mouth, and a handgun was pressed into his left temple.

"Just hold still, O'Brian," Jessica whispered, her voice possessing a strange mix of hostility and regret. O'Brian felt the rage built up inside him in the mere presence of the traitorous Jessica. "I don't wanna hurt you, but if you do anything stupid, I'll have to."

* * *

Chris lay back on the bench, a two hundred-pound barbell in his hands. Spotting him was Parker Luciani, former member of the FBC during the Terragrigia Panic. Chris had spent much of his time training and honing his muscles so he would be more of a match for the super-powered Wesker, and even though he was gone, Chris was not about to let his muscles go to waste. Leaning on the wall nearby, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, was Jill, who happened to glance towards the doorway as Claire entered.

Chris looked up and saw his little sister. With a smile, he replaced the barbell and stood up. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Claire replied. "Just figured I'd drop by and say hi. Things have been going pretty slow down at TerraSave. Ever since you finally took out Wesker, the bioterror outbreaks have stopped cold."

Chris gave a small smile at that. However, that smile turned to a scowl as white clouds of tear gas began seeping through the air vents.

"Oh, shit!" Jill shouted. Chris immediately covered Claire's nose and mouth with his hand while covering his own with his shirt. Acting quickly, the Redfields, Parker, and Jill made their way into the hallways before the gas could completely fill the gym. The foursome made their way to Chris's office just as a klaxon went off and red lights began flashing, signifying an alert.

"What the hell is going on?" Parker wondered aloud. No one answered, but they knew they had to assume the worst. Chris quickly rushed to the metal cabinet behind his desk and opened it, revealing a sizable stockpile of guns and other weapons. Out of this, Chris chose his trademark S.T.A.R.S. combat knife and a gold-plated Desert Eagle Mark VII.

"Guys, grab some weapons," he said calmly as he grabbed a few packets of ammo for the Desert Eagle. "There's no telling what's gonna happen."

Wordlessly, Parker, Claire, and Jill quickly made their way to the open cabinet and chose their weaponry. Parker pulled out an FN P90 machine gun and two Beretta 92FS handguns, Jill grabbed a customized Walther P99 with an attached bayonet-like blade and laser sighting, and Claire pulled out an H&K USP Match and another combat knife.

As everyone readied their weapons and prepared to exit, Chris happened to glance out the window that allowed a clear view of the entryway. He could swear he felt his heart stop for a moment at the sight of a figure, clad all in black with a pair of sunglasses and blond hair, roughly twenty feet away. _No,_ he thought desperately, _it can't be._

Jill looked over to him, seeing the fear on his face.

"Chris?" she said, and he looked in her direction. "What's wrong?"

Chris didn't immediately reply, instead looking back out the window only to see the figure had vanished.

"Jill," he said, feeling his heart start up again, "I think I just saw a ghost."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, Wesker's finally made his move. Can Chris and the gang stop him again?

For my part with Jessica, I was trying to go deeper into her head and make her a bit more sympathetic than she was in _Revelations_. Y'know, go into the reasons why she betrayed the BSAA in the first place.

On a side note, the _Arcadia_ here is a mix of the tanker from _RE5_ and the actual _Arcadia_ from _Afterlife._

BTW, I've noticed I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this, so... could you guys PLEASE do so and let me know if I got anything wrong here?

Until next time...


	7. Old Friends, Old Enemies

**- Chapter 6 **-

**Old Friends, Old Enemies**

* * *

**BSAA Headquarters  
Los Angeles, California**

Alice stood on a rooftop near the BSAA, calmly smoking a cigarette. After explaining things to Leon, she had departed for L.A., knowing for a fact that Neo-Umbrella was targeting the BSAA next. She was well aware of the history Wesker had with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, and knew that those two had the best chance of helping her put him down once and for all.

Even from this distance, Alice's enhanced ears could pick up the sounds of gunfire and struggle; Wesker had already made his move. With that, Alice finished her smoke and casually flicked the cigarette away. _Time to go to work._

* * *

Chris shook his head, dismissing what he thought he saw. Wesker was dead, without question. No matter what kind of superpowers he had, _nobody_ could survive a bath in molten lava, along with two rockets to the face. For now, they had to worry about the very real threat of whatever was attacking the BSAA, not some phantoms in his head.

"C'mon," he said to the others. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Wesker met a BSAA security guard head on. The man barely had time to raise his gun before Wesker plunged the fingertips of his right hand deep into his chest, destroying his heart. Another swung his fist at him, but Wesker casually dodged the punch, grabbed his arm, and bent it backwards. There was a loud _crack!_ and the man fell screaming to the ground, the bone of his shattered elbow protruding out from bloody and ragged flesh.

_How sad,_ he thought. _The least these pathetic humans could do is give me a challenge. Well, I'll be getting one soon enough._

Chris and Jill were in the building. He could feel it. Today was the day those two would finally die.

* * *

In the medical ward, Rebecca was already loading her Desert Eagle and preparing a medi-pak for any wounded. For extra firepower, she pulled a three-barreled Hydra shotgun out of a nearby cupboard and stuffed a box of shells in her jacket pocket. Whatever was going on, she and her friends would be ready for it.

Her preparations complete, Rebecca strode out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Leon and Helena sped through the streets in Leon's Oldsmobile. Trusting Leon's instincts, Adam Benford, director of the Division of Security Operations, had allowed them to travel to L.A. and counter anything Neo-Umbrella would try against the BSAA. Arriving in the parking lot, they saw numerous armed goons bearing the Neo-Umbrella logo. _Looks like I was right,_ Leon thought.

Just as he was wondering how they would even be able to get inside, Leon caught a blur of movement rush towards the goons. When the blur stopped, it was none other than Alice, who took out the goons in record time. Sparing the briefest of glances in their direction, Alice ran towards the doors and let herself in. Leon knew he should have been surprised Alice was here, but he honestly wasn't. After quickly prepping their weapons, Leon and Helena exited the Olds and entered the building themselves.

* * *

Jessica stood before O'Brian, who was tied to his own chair. O'Brian glared at Jessica with nothing but hatred and revulsion in his eyes.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, you traitorous bitch," he spat. "Why are you doing this?"

Jessica sighed. "I'm sorry, O'Brian, but I learned a long time ago that working for the BSAA was not to my advantage," she said. "We couldn't do anything to save Terragrigia, bioterrorism is running rampant, so I just decided to stop trying and start a new life."

"You're pathetic." O'Brian snarled.

"I know. That's why I'm here," Jessica said. "Anyway, you're coming with us."

"'Us'?" O'Brian asked.

As if on cue, a tall shape of a man appeared, seemingly materialized right from the shadows. O'Brian gasped as he looked into the sneering face of Albert Wesker.

* * *

Claire made her way through the hallway to O'Brian's office, holding her gun out with her finger on the trigger. Suddenly, a bright light shone in her face. Claire squinted, but could just make out a silhouette of a man with his gun pointed at her. However, she did not expect what happened next.

"Get down!" the man shouted. Even as she threw herself to the ground, Claire recognized that voice.

There was a deafening bang, and Claire turned to see a Neo-Umbrella goon fall dead to the ground, a bloody hole in the right eye of his mask. Getting to her feet, Claire grinned as she looked into the face of an old friend.

"Hi, Leon," she said, going to embrace him. "We have _gotta_ stop meeting like this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, Leon's on board. But is it too late to save O'Brian?

In response to my reviewer bloodygoth23, Alice is just biding her time to take on Wesker, and next chapter, I plan on having her pull another Big Damn Heroes move with Chris and Jill.

Please review. Until next time!


	8. Remembrance

**- Chapter 7 **-

**Remembrance**

* * *

"Hello, Clive," Wesker said, as a speechless O'Brian stared. "Surprised to see me?"

O'Brian quickly swallowed his shock and fear; he wasn't going to give Wesker the satisfaction.

"I don't know how the hell you survived Kijuju, Wesker, but whatever you're planning now, it won't work," he spat, sounding far more confident and brave than he felt. "Chris and Jill will stop you just like they always have, and this time, we'll make sure you won't come back."

At the mere mention of Chris and Jill, Wesker let out an animalistic growl and flipped O'Brian's desk into the wall with one hand. Jessica backed away in horror as Wesker grabbed O'Brian by the throat and lifted him, chair and all, into the air, fixing the BSAA director with a glare that killed small animals.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, O'Brian," Wesker hissed, his red eyes glowing so bright through his sunglasses that O'Brian's eyes began to sting at the sight. "Mark my words. I will _destroy_ Chris and Jill if I have to kill every single living thing on this entire damned planet to do it." With that, Wesker released O'Brian's neck, and he fell to the ground, his chair shattering under him on impact.

"I'd kill you right now if I didn't need you for my plans," he continued, having regained his typical cool and calm demeanor.

"If you think for one second I'm gonna help you..." O'Brian started, but Wesker held up a hand.

"You won't have any say in the matter," Wesker retorted. He reached into his coat and pulled out a red-and-silver beetle-shaped device, with six leg-like prongs and a seventh one in the middle. O'Brian gasped, recognizing the device from Chris and Jill's description: it was a P30 injector, much like the one Wesker used on Jill in Kijuju.

"This might pinch a bit." Wesker said. On cue, Jessica started forward and tore open the front of O'Brian's shirt, exposing his bare chest. O'Brian struggled in vain as Wesker attached the device to his chest.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Claire asked. She and Leon hadn't seen each other since the outbreak in Harvardville, and she certainly didn't expect him to just show up at the BSAA building.

"These same goons attacked me with a lizard B.O.W. back in D.C.," Leon explained. "I figured they were coming after Chris, so I got permission from my superiors to come here and help."

"Good thing," said Claire. "We need all the help we can get at the moment."

The two turned and made their way to the lobby, eyes open and alert for any danger.

* * *

Alice watched from the shadows as Chris and Jill slowly and carefully made their way through the building to O'Brian's office. She was well aware of who they were, of course; the two had earned quite a reputation all over the world after they brought down the Umbrella Corporation. She also understood that, aside from herself, the duo were the only ones who could stop Wesker's plans.

At the mere thought of Wesker, Alice felt her blood start to boil as her mind drifted back to her time in Umbrella...

* * *

**Flashback**

A younger Alice, donned in an Umbrella Security Service uniform, strode purposefully through the hallways of the Hive, holding a metal briefcase emblazoned with the Umbrella logo. This briefcase contained the latest samples of Umbrella's T-virus, and she was intent on exposing the company's corruption.

Alice had been recruited into Umbrella when she was barely out of her teens. Trained on Rockfort Island, Alice came out to be one of the best ever to come out of the facility, second only to HUNK. Though she was disturbed and frightened by the company's viral experiments and B.O.W.s, Alice had continued to work for them simply because she had nowhere else to go.

However, when Dr. James Marcus was assassinated by Albert Wesker and William Birkin on orders from Oswell Spencer, Alice finally resolved to turn her back on Umbrella and bring the company to justice. With the briefcase in her hands on this very moment, she could finally bring the Umbrella Corporation down. Unfortunately, when she rounded the next corner, Alice realized immediately that it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Standing before her, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, was Albert Wesker, having apparently been expecting her. He was wearing his S.T.A.R.S. uniform and was only in his early thirties, but otherwise looked no different then than he does in the present.

"Going somewhere, Alice?" he asked in a casual-sounding voice. Eyeing the briefcase, he said, "That wouldn't be what I think it is, would it?" Alice swallowed her fear, refusing to give Wesker the satisfaction.

"Yes, it is," she replied confidently, "and it's what I'm gonna use to finally bring this company down."

Wesker just gave her a cold smile and shook his head. "Why oppose Umbrella, Alice?" he asked. "I knew your faith in our... methods left a lot to be desired, but I still thought you served our wishes."

Alice impaled Wesker with an icy stare. "I only worked for this place because I had nowhere else to go," she snapped. "After you and Birkin killed Marcus for his research... I've had enough. I don't give a shit anymore about you or Umbrella. You and all those virus-making bastards are gonna pay for what you've done if it's the last thing I ever do."

"You're welcome to try," said Wesker, still smirking. "But you will fail."

Alice felt something in her snap. Throwing the briefcase to the ground, she charged forward and tackled Wesker to the ground. Before he had time to react, Alice quickly got on top of him and pinned him to the ground, her hands wrapped around his throat. However, she lost some of her confidence when she saw that Wesker was more amused than anything else by her attack.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," Wesker said, his voice barely a whisper due to Alice's hands wrapped tightly around his larynx. With that, Wesker calmly grabbed Alice's wrists and pried her hands off of his neck, spreading her arms out wide.

Much as she tried, Alice found she could not get her hands free from Wesker's grip, so she did the only other thing she could think of: she slammed her forehead into Wesker's face, knocking his sunglasses off and exposing his then-green eyes.

Wesker recovered quickly from Alice's headbutt and grabbed her by the collar. With a scowl, Wesker headbutted Alice himself before delivering a quick straight left to her solar plexus, knocking her off of him. Dazed, Alice scrambled to her feet as Wesker did the same.

Alice made the next move, snap-kicking Wesker square in the chest before following up with a right jab to the face. Wesker raised his arm to block another punch before blasting a powerful left cross to Alice's jaw.

Alice barely even had time to reel in pain before Wesker grabbed her again; one hand clutched her shirt collar while the other grabbed her shoulder. With little apparent effort, Wesker lifted Alice bodily off the ground and slammed her full force into the wall. Alice felt something give in her body as she slid to the ground.

"I really expected better of you," Wesker said, sounding disappointed.

Alice could barely hear him. Her ears were ringing, and her body was going numb. Wesker clearly did more damage than she thought. However, when Wesker grabbed the briefcase she dropped and pulled out a walkie-talkie, she snapped back to attention for a moment.

"William, prep the testing labs," he said. "I think we've just found an ideal human test subject for the T-virus."

Alice couldn't hear Dr. Birkin's reply, but she didn't need to. She knew what was going to happen to her now. The last thing she saw was Wesker's fist filling up her field of vision before everything went black.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Alice clenched her fist, her nails digging into her palm so deeply that they drew blood. After her failed attempt to expose Umbrella so long ago, Birkin and Wesker had used her for extensive experiments. Much to her dismay, she had actually _survived_ everything they had done to her. The end result was the first perfect human host of the T-virus: she had successfully developed all of the positive aspects of T infection with none of the negatives. Ever since that day, Alice barely felt human anymore and had vowed to make Umbrella pay.

Ever since the Mansion Incident, she had helped Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and all those who opposed Umbrella from behind the scenes as best as she could, while sabotaging other operations herself. After Umbrella's liquidation, she used money she had stolen from the company to help fund both the BSAA and the DSO, both anti-bioterrorism organizations. With Wesker's resurgence and Neo-Umbrella's actions, she finally decided to come out of hiding and take the fight to him.

_No hurry, though, _she thought as Chris and Jill stopped just outside of O'Brian's office. _Wesker's gonna pay for what he did to me soon enough. For now, I'll let Chris and Jill have some fun._

* * *

Chris readied his handgun as he stood before the door to O'Brian's office. He heard voices inside, and his instincts told him that whoever was behind this attack was just behind this door, most likely holding O'Brian hostage. He knew better than to argue with his instincts. After exchanging a glance with Jill, Chris nodded and kicked the door in.

Chris and Jill entered the office posthaste, noticing the disarray within. At that moment, they saw a tall figure with blond hair and a black trench coat, standing in front of a still-living O'Brian. The mere sight of the figure had Chris and Jill freezing in their tracks in shock and horror. They didn't want to believe it, but even though they couldn't see his face, they knew. They knew it was him.

"Wesker," Chris said, sounding far braver and more confident than he felt. At that, Wesker turned around to face them, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Ah, Chris and Jill," Wesker said casually, his eyes beginning to glow. "Surprised to see me? You haven't seen anything yet. Today is the day you two are going to die."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The flashback fight with Alice and Wesker was inspired somewhat by the bathroom fight scene with Morpheus and Agent Smith in _The Matrix._

Well, it took me long enough, but there it is: Wesker's finally meeting Chris and Jill face-to-face again. Can they stop him? Will he have his way? What is Alice planning? Why am I asking you all these questions?

The answers to all these questions (except the last one) will be answered in the next chapter. Please review. Until next time...


	9. Rematch

**- Chapter 8 **-

**Rematch**

* * *

Chris and Jill looked at Wesker with nothing but hatred and a little fear. Though shocked at the sight of their nemesis alive and well, neither could say that they were completely surprised. After all, Wesker had come back from the dead before. Jessica, seeing her chance, took the opportunity to sneak out a side door before Chris and Jill noticed her.

"How the- how the hell are you still alive, Wesker?" Jill demanded, a slight tremor in her voice. The painful memories of her time as Wesker's lackey were still fresh in her mind.

Wesker simply shrugged and said, "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

Chris swallowed his fear and glared at Wesker. "Well, I was hoping the volcano would've burnt you to a crisp," he said, "but now I get to finish you off myself."

"We shall see," Wesker replied, "but first, don't you want to say hello to your boss?"

Every muscle in Chris and Jill tightened at those words. As if on cue, O'Brian stood up, his chest exposed, revealing the P30 injector embedded in his flesh. The mere sight of the device had Jill Valentine seeing _red_.

"You son of a _BITCH_!" she screamed, and charged Wesker in a blind rage. Chris didn't even have time to shout before she tackled Wesker head on, knocking him back a foot before he planted his feet hard and stopped her cold. With inhuman speed, Wesker kneed Jill in the ribs and flung her into the wall.

Chris had just enough time to raise his gun before Wesker turned his attention on him. Before he could get off a round, Wesker vanished and suddenly reappeared right in front of him. In the blink of an eye, Wesker swung his left fist around in a powerful hook, putting most of his inhuman strength and weight into it.

Wesker's fist slammed into Chris's right cheekbone with the force of a pile driver. Stars exploded over Chris's field of vision, and even as he reeled back in pain, Wesker grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him into the door.

The sound of cracking wood echoed down the hallway as the door of O'Brian's office was torn clean off its hinges by Chris's impact. Not stopping there, Chris flew across the room and slammed into the wall back-first, the hard concrete spider-webbing on impact. The pain was intense, and it was only through sheer force of will that Chris managed to stay conscious.

Just as Chris was regaining his senses, Wesker appeared in the doorway. Stepping over the splintered mess that was once O'Brian's office door, he strode over to where the semi-conscious Chris was struggling to his feet and kicked him in the stomach. Chris fell back, the wind knocked out of him, and didn't even have time to gasp for air before Wesker yanked him to his feet, both hands wrapped around his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Wesker said, an smirk on his face as he began to squeeze.

* * *

Alice heard the crash, and knew what had happened. Chris and Jill were fighting Wesker, and by the sound of things, it wasn't going well for them. Now was as good a time as any to make her move.

With that, Alice pulled her twin kukri knives out of their sheathes and took off towards the director's office.

* * *

Chris struggled, trying vainly to pry Wesker's fingers off his neck. Wesker let out an evil chuckle as he continued to choke the life out of his old enemy, that smirk still on his face.

That all turned into a grimace of rage and pain when Chris slipped his thumbs beneath Wesker's sunglasses and drove them deep into his eyes. Wesker let out a breathless scream and staggered back, releasing his grip on Chris's throat.

Chris immediately sprang into action. Bringing his knees to his chest, he lashed out with both feet, kicking Wesker square in the chest. Wesker staggered back, his face a frozen mask of hate, rage, and pain.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Chris," Wesker hissed. "Struggle all you want, but I promise you that you'll be dead by sundown."

* * *

Jill was just getting to her feet when O'Brian's fist connected with her jaw. She regained herself quickly enough to block another punch and shoved O'Brian back, dropping into a combat stance.

_They say the hardest fights are always with those closest to you,_ Jill thought. Her eyes shifted to the P30 device attached to O'Brian's chest. _I've gotta get that damn thing off of him._

Jill lashed out with a snap-kick aimed at O'Brian's chest, but he caught her foot with ease and flipped her over. Jill had just enough time to get to a sitting position before O'Brian grabbed her by the collar and hauled her to her feet. As he did so, Jill looked into O'Brian's eyes and quickly realized that he was going through the exact same ordeal she had been through for three years: he was well aware of what he was doing, but had no control over his body.

Jill felt a black rage build up deep inside her at the sight, and defiantly weaved her arms inside O'Brian's grip, snapping out and throwing his arms out wide before kicking the device in his chest. As O'Brian staggered back, the device began to spark and smoke.

Before O'Brian could recover, Jill dashed over to him and grabbed the P30 injector with both hands. O'Brian let out a roar of pain as she tugged on the device. Putting all her strength into it, Jill gave the device one hell of a yank, and it came away in her hands, bringing blood and sparks with it.

O'Brian shuddered, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Jill quickly grabbed a medi-pak out of his desk drawer and wrapped bandages around O'Brian's bloody chest. _We'll have Rebecca take a look at him later,_ she thought distractedly. _Right now, I've gotta help Chris._

* * *

Wesker and Chris were just about to go at it again when something flew through the air and hit Wesker in the right shoulder. Wesker snarled in pain and recoiled, and Chris looked with confusion to see a large kukri knife, embedded in Wesker's shoulder up to the hilt. Both looked in the direction it came from.

Standing a few feet away was a young woman in a black bodysuit with matching boots, holding an identical kukri knife in one hand. Jill appeared in the doorway, knife and gun in hand, and was frozen on the spot in amazement as well. In Wesker's case, however, his own amazement was mixed with recognition and anger.

Wesker let out a growl as he grabbed the hilt of the knife in his shoulder and wrenched it out. Throwing it aside, he whipped his Samurai Edge out of its holster and covered the newcomer. Both Chris and Jill recognized the Samurai Edge in Wesker's hand and were furious that he still dared to use that gun.

"_You,_" Wesker hissed as Alice casually strode forward and collected her other knife. She gave Wesker a smirk.

"Hi there. "she quipped. "Miss me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that took longer than expected, but here it is.

Oh, before I forget, I've re-written Chapter 5: Wesker's Plan a bit, just to fix a few things.

Next chapter: Alice vs. Wesker!


	10. Clash of the Titans

**- Chapter 9 -**

**Clash of the Titans  
**

* * *

Chris and Jill looked from Wesker to Alice, and back again. They had no idea who she was or where she came from, but they could see that she was no friend of Wesker's, and for the moment, that was good enough for them.

"Alice," Wesker said, a faux friendly smile on his face even as he continued to cover her with his Samurai Edge. "How long has it been?"

"Save it, Wesker," Alice spat, her fingers tightening around her kukri knives. "You and I both know that you don't give a rat's ass."

Wesker shrugged, then fired two bullets, one after the other. Chris and Jill looked on in shock as Alice simply leaned left and right and dodged them with ease. "You're right, of course," Wesker sneered. "I'm sorry to cut our little reunion short, but I don't have time for you at the moment."

With that, Wesker turned his attention back to Chris and Jill. He quickly grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt with one hand, Jill with the other, and slammed them both into the wall. The two struggled as Wesker hoisted them up.

"Any last words?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Chris showed no sign of fear, only rage and hatred, and responded to Wesker's question by spitting a glob of blood into his face.

"Go blow yourself," he snapped. Wesker snarled, pulled Chris forward, and slammed him into the wall again. Before he could do more, however, an invisible force blast ripped through the floor, tearing through the concrete and slamming into Wesker, knocking him back and forcing him to release Chris and Jill. They looked back to see the small fissure in the floor stretch all the way back to Alice. Wesker slowly got to his feet all while fixing Alice with a glare that would cause most men to die of fright.

"Now now, Wesker," Alice quipped, wagging her index finger in a tsk-tsk gesture. "You know that I don't like to be ignored."

"Very well then," Wesker replied. "This is a perfect opportunity after all. With you, Redfield, and Valentine all here, I can kill _three_ insects for the price of one!"

* * *

Leon, Claire, Helena, Rebecca, and Parker all heard the crash and were already running in a group to O'Brian's office. Helena and Leon took the opportunity to hastily introduce themselves.

"So, you survived Raccoon City just like Jill and Claire?" Parker asked Leon as they ran. "Nice to meet you, Agent Kennedy."

"No need to be so formal," Leon replied. "Just Leon will do."

"We can talk all we want later," Claire interrupted. "We need to get to O'Brian's office. There's no telling what's going on."

Everyone was in agreement on that.

* * *

Wesker, Chris, Jill, and Alice were all wrapped up in a brutal, three-on-one fight. Alice was directly engaging Wesker and they were evenly matched, while Chris and Jill were just trying to do whatever damage they could. Wesker backhanded Alice across the face and sent her flying into the wall.

"You should've stayed in hiding, Alice," Wesker hissed as he readjusted his sunglasses. "There's no place for you or any of these disgusting humans in my new world."

Alice leaped to her feet, looking none the worse for the wear. "Your 'new world' is just a deluded fantasy, Albert," she replied as she bent back down into a combat stance. "A crazy world domination plot from the biggest nutcase of them all."

Wesker shook his head, chuckling. "I'm not a nutcase, Alice," he replied. "I am a _god_!" As he advanced, he leaped into the air and caught Alice right in the face with an aerial spin kick, knocking her to the ground. "All of you pathetic worms will submit to my whim or die!"

With Wesker's attention on Alice, Chris drew his gun and fired. Taken by surprise, Wesker was unable to react before the metal slugs hit him in the back. "I've already told you, Wesker," Chris said as Wesker whirled around. "You're no god. You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers. Nothing but a failed bioweapon and a raving lunatic."

Wesker growled, and darted over to Chris. With lightning speed, he grabbed Chris by his right shoulder, his fingers digging into the pressure points. Chris let out a growl of pain and sank to his knees, trying to pry Wesker's fingers off of his shoulder.

"Then tell me this, Chris," Wesker said conversationally as Chris glared up at him. "If I am no god, why are you on your knees before me?"

"Let him go, you freak!" Jill shouted. Charging forward, she leaped into the air, performing an aerial somersault and lashing out with both legs. The bottoms of her feet caught Wesker directly in the face, knocking him off of Chris. Chris quickly stood up and gave Jill a thumbs-up. Wesker let out an angry roar as he got to his feet.

"I've had enough of this!" he yelled. "_THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!_"

With that, Wesker dashed forward. Before they could react, he rocketed a roundhouse punch to Chris's chest and kicked Jill in the stomach. The two flew back and slid across the floor, dazed. Wesker advanced as the two struggled in vain to get up. Grabbing them both, he lifted them to their feet by their necks.

"I'll see you two in hell," Wesker hissed. With that, he opened his mouth, and the same mandible-like tentacles he used to devour the college student emerged from his mouth. Chris and Jill, dazed and injured as they were, could do nothing but glare as Wesker prepared to eat them alive.

However, just as he was about to bite their faces off, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Wesker turned around just in time for Alice's fist to slam into his face. Wesker was knocked backwards by the force of the blow, which knocked his sunglasses off and forced his tentacles to retreat back into his mouth.

"Sorry, Wesker," Alice said as she unsheathed one of her kukri knives and flipped it into a reverse grip. "Those two aren't on the menu today."

Wesker had just enough time to look up as Alice swept the knife upward. It ripped into his face, cleaving open his right cheek and puncturing his eye. Wesker howled in pain and rage as he staggered back, clutching his ripped face and damaged eye, blood already oozing through his fingers. Chris and Jill finally managed to regain themselves and get to their feet, aiming their guns at Wesker.

"Chris!"

Chris, Jill, and Alice quickly turned to see Leon, Claire, and the others charging towards them, guns in hand. Both Chris and Jill were briefly surprised to see Leon and Helena, but quickly put it aside and turned back to Wesker. Everyone else, after briefly regarding the injured Wesker with surprise and shock, trained their weapons on him as well.

Wesker looked at the group of eight, one hand clutching his face, the other holding his discarded sunglasses. He was half-blinded, both figuratively and literally, from the pain. Though the virus William Birkin gave him so long ago allowed him to heal quickly and would eventually restore his face and eye, the process was not instantaneous, and for all his confidence, Wesker did not want to chance a battle with a such a sizable group of the BSAA's finest, including Kennedy and his partner, in his weakened condition. It was time to retreat.

"Damn you. _Damn you all_," Wesker snarled, sounding more than a little like an enraged bear, as he got to his feet and slipped his sunglasses into his coat pocket. "This isn't over, Chris. Not by a long shot. One way or another, I _will_ have my revenge!"

Releasing his bloody face, Wesker reached into his trench coat and pulled out a flashbang grenade. Before anyone could react, he flung it into the ground and leaped over the group's heads. He was already running, contacting his henchmen via radio and telling them to retreat, when the flashbang went off, disorienting everyone.

By the time everyone returned to their senses, Wesker and his henchmen were gone. After a moment, everyone turned their attention to the bruised and bloodied Chris and Jill, who had their own attention on Alice. Rebecca stepped forward.

"Guys, let me see those wounds," she said, but Chris waved her away, looking at Alice. Before he could say anything, Alice answered the unasked question.

"I'll explain everything later," she replied. "Right now, you guys better let her check you out. You got the shit kicked out of you pretty bad."

Chris nodded, not really feeling the urge to argue. His mind was on their current situation. Wesker was still alive. The nightmare was not over yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, there you have it. Chapter 9 is done and over with. I'll let you guys guess what I referenced with the "why are you on your knees before me" line.

Now that that's done, I'm gonna retreat to my reinforced bunker before any of you can try to kill me or get on me with remarks or flames about Wesker's hasty retreat or whatever. Please R&R.

Until next time...


	11. Alice's Story

**- Chapter 10 -**

**Alice's Story  
**

* * *

It had been an hour since Wesker's attack on the BSAA. His troops had cleared out as well, but the building and hallways were wrecked considerably, though not irreparably. After taking care of any stragglers, Chris and Jill, despite their own injuries, had Rebecca look over everyone else who was involved in the fight, treating any wounded, before checking themselves and O'Brian into the medical wing.

Rebecca looked over O'Brian carefully, and felt sympathy pains run through her own chest at the sight of the wounds left from the P30 scarab device. Working quickly, she cleaned them with first-aid spray and wrapped them in gauze as quickly as she could before turning her attention to Chris and Jill.

Jill was injured, but not too badly, but Rebecca gasped at the sight of Chris. He looked like hell. His neck was marked with strangulation bruises, his face was bloody, and his ribs and back were almost completely black and blue. He had clearly received the brunt of Wesker's wrath, and Rebecca found it amazing that he was even conscious at the moment. She treated the wounds as best as she could, and gave him a bottle of painkillers, just in case.

Chris and Jill, however, were largely unconcerned with their injuries. Their minds were far more focused on the fact that Wesker had managed to survive Kijuju, and the intentions and plans of Alice, their mysterious savior, who seemed to have a history with their nemesis.

Wordlessly, Chris, Jill, and O'Brian dressed themselves quickly and, together with Rebecca, made their way to the debriefing room, where Alice, Leon, Claire, and the others were waiting patiently.

* * *

Chris, Jill, and O'Brian entered the debriefing room, where everyone had gathered. In addition to Alice, Leon, Claire, Helena, Rebecca, and Parker, they were joined by Sheva Alomar, who had decided to remain in L.A., at least for the short term, Keith Lumley, formerly of the BSAA's East African branch, Quint Cetcham, the group's nerdy technology expert, and Piers Nivans, a relative newcomer and expert marksman. Quint had just finished examining Alice with his Genesis scanner.

"Just as I thought," he said as he pocketed the Genesis. "This Alice chick is infected on a massive scale. Looks like the T-virus."

At the mere mention of T-virus infection, everyone but Chris, Jill, and Leon immediately drew their guns on her. Alice showed no sign of fear, having apparently been expecting this. However, Chris and Leon promptly stepped in-between them and Alice.

"Is this how you guys say thanks to the woman who just saved our asses?" Chris asked, a note of irritation in his voice.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Chris!" Piers snapped, keeping his gun level. "She's infected! You know what that means! We might as well just put her down right now!"

At that moment, Jill stepped forward and slapped Piers across the face.

"That's enough, Piers!" she shouted. "She may be infected, but she still saved our lives! If she wanted to kill us, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

Rubbing his cheek, Piers realized she was right and nodded. Grumbling an apology, he sat back down, while the others holstered their weapons and followed suit.

"Didn't really need the help, but thanks," Alice said to Chris and Leon, who simply nodded before sitting down themselves. "Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I might as well tell you guys the rest of the story."

Lighting a cigarette, Alice casually took a seat between Chris and O'Brian and began her tale.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"As you guys already know, my name is Alice," she began, but now it's time you guys hear the full story,"  
_

A much younger Alice, around eight years old, wandered the streets of Raccoon City in the mid-1970s. She was smudged with dirt and her clothes were ragged.

_"My name was originally Janus Prospero," Alice continued. "I was born on March 15, 1969. My parents died when I was only five. I don't have any clear memories of them. I grew up on the streets of Raccoon, surviving for most of my childhood by bumming for food and a place to sleep."_

Alice, now a few years older, was curled up in an alleyway at night, crying softly and covered with a simple newspaper. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see an elderly British man, dressed in a dark suit with an off-white ascot.

_"I was only ten when he found me," Alice said. "An old man, British, dressed in an old-fashioned suit."_

_"Oswell Spencer, the founder of Umbrella," Chris said thoughtfully, recognizing the description from a portrait he and Jill had seen at the Spencer Estate three years ago.  
_

_"Correct," Alice replied.  
_

After examining the dirty and frightened girl for a few moments, Spencer wordlessly offered his hand. Alice hesitated, then took Spencer's hand, and he led her away.

_"Spencer saw potential in me. I was just a kid, had nowhere else to go. So I went with him."_

An old-fashioned car pulled up in front of the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains. Spencer got out, leading Alice by the hand, and the two entered the mansion.

_"Spencer took me in, gave me a home, and renamed me 'Alice'," Alice recalled, a small smile on her face. "He fed me, educated me, and raised me in the old Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains."_

_Chris, Jill, and Rebecca all exchanged looks. The Spencer Mansion. That was where everything began. That fateful night in 1998 when Wesker led their S.T.A.R.S. unit to the mansion and betrayed them all.  
_

Alice, now a teenager, underwent a training regimen at the old Rockfort Island training facility.

_"When I was fourteen, he sent me to the training facility on Rockfort Island. I was one of the best that ever came out of that facility. I joined the Umbrella Security Service when I was only sixteen."_

Alice, donned in an Umbrella Security Service uniform, walked through the hallways of the Umbrella laboratory beneath Raccoon City. As she passed by the bio labs, she stopped when she looked in and saw numerous Hunters and Chimeras floating in glass tanks filled with culture fluid, regarding them all with horror.

_"I didn't agree with their bioweapon research and all of that freaky virus bullshit, but I stayed with Umbrella. Spencer raised me and took care of me when no one else would. I had nowhere else to go. But all that changed when I was nineteen..."_

A elderly man in a black business suit and tie sat calmly in his laboratory, speaking to a glass tank containing an abnormally large leech and caressing it. This was Professor James Marcus.

All at once, the door was kicked in, and a young Albert Wesker and William Birkin, both in their mid-twenties, came in with guns, followed by a group of USS commandos, Alice among them. Marcus barely had time to react before the group began to pump him full of lead, except for Alice, who looked on in shock.

_"Spencer got paranoid when James Marcus managed to create the T-virus from the Progenitor virus. He arranged for Albert Wesker and Dr. William Birkin to assassinate him. I was part of the group that they assembled to do it, but I was the only one who didn't pull the trigger. After he died, Spencer covered it up and took credit for the T-virus's creation. That day, I finally saw Spencer, the man I considered a father, for what he really was. I swore to take the company down somehow."_

Alice, now twenty-four, entered the laboratory and grabbed a briefcase marked with the Umbrella logo. Opening it, she found several tubes filled with the T-virus. She closed the case and made her way out the door.

_"I tried to sneak a sample of the T-virus out and show it to the authorities, but Wesker got to me before I could. I tried to fight him, but he took me down, and he and Birkin decided to use me as the first human-derived B.O.W. test subject."_

Alice, strapped to an operating table, could do nothing but struggle vainly as Birkin stuck a hypodermic syringe into her neck and injected her with the T-virus.

_"I was the first ever success from it," Alice remarked, venom creeping into her voice. "All the pros of T-virus infection, with none of the cons. Even to this day, I barely feel human anymore."_

Several days later, Alice was strapped to a large board. She flexed her muscles, and her restraints snapped like rubber bands. Pulling herself off the table, she took off running.

_"The tests went on for days before I finally escaped. From that day on, I vowed to get revenge on Wesker, Birkin, and all of Umbrella no matter what. I kept a low profile and stayed off the grid so they couldn't track me, and helped all of you guys from behind the scenes whenever and wherever I could."_

A montage of scenes ensued: Alice opening the skylight in the old Umbrella laboratory to weaken the Queen Leech and allow Rebecca and Billy Coen to kill it; planting the antitoxin to save Richard Aiken's life after he was bitten by the Yawn where Chris would find it; setting up the ingredients for both the G-virus and T-virus vaccines to save Sherry Birkin and Jill's respective lives; subtly directing Claire and Steve Burnside throughout Rockfort Island without revealing herself; helping Manuela Hidalgo escape from her father's mansion during Operation Javier; providing Chris and Jill with the information on Umbrella's Russian facility; funding the BSAA, the DSO, and other anti-bioterror organizations with money she had previously stolen from Umbrella; helping Luis Sera develop the radiation treatment to remove Plagas from their hosts; holding off Hunters long enough for Parker and Jessica to escape Terragrigia; sending Chris and Jill the information on Spencer's whereabouts; and finally sending Chris the intel that confirmed to him that Jill was still alive and in Kijuju.

_"After you guys beat Wesker in Kijuju and ruined his Uroboros plan, I thought it was all finally over," Alice remarked. "I never counted on him surviving, let alone forming Neo-Umbrella. When his goons attacked Leon and Helena in D.C. with that lizard man, I figured now was as good a time as any to finally meet you guys face to face. And here I am."_

**Flashback Over**

* * *

The group sat in silent awe as Alice finished her story. After a few moments, Chris broke the silence.

"So why do you need us?" he asked. "You seem pretty capable of handling them yourself."

Alice sighed. "I'm strong, but I'm not invincible," she said. "Even I can't take down Wesker and his flunkies by myself. You -all of you- have been able to handle yourselves in situations like this. Together, we can stop Wesker for good. But we still need more manpower."

With that, Alice pulled a folder out of her coat pocket and slapped it on the table. "These files are all dossiers about people who've been through stuff like this," she said. "I've been keeping tabs on these people. All of them are able to handle themselves, and will be valuable allies in this fight."

Chris took the files, and everyone started looking through them, seeing several familiar faces and names: Carlos Olivera, a Hispanic mercenary who helped Jill escape Raccoon City; Bruce McGivern, a US-STRATCOM agent who stopped Morpheus D. Duvall from launching T-virus missiles; Ark Thompson, a private detective and personal friend of Leon's; Chris and Jill's old comrade Barry Burton; Alyssa Ashcroft, an investigative reporter who survived Raccoon City; Jim Chapman, a former Raccoon City subway worker; George Hamilton, a surgeon who worked for Raccoon General Hospital; Cindy Lennox, a waitress-turned-medic from Raccoon City; Kevin Ryman, a former member of the Raccoon Police Department; Yoko Suzuki, an ex-Umbrella employee; Mark Wilkins, a security guard and Vietnam veteran; Crispin "Dee-Ay" Jettingham, the leader of Spec Ops Echo Team; Caroline "Willow" Floyd, knife specialist of the Spec Ops; Sienna "Party Girl" Fowler, the sniper of Echo Team; Lawrence "Shona" Kimbala, a scientist and virologist; Erez "Harley" Morris, Echo Team's medic; Marissa "Tweed" Ronson, ex-member of the U.K.'s Secret Intelligence Service; Manuela Hidalgo, who had aided Leon during Operation Javier; Angela Miller, who had aided Leon and Claire during the Harvardville incident; and Sherry Birkin, now a government agent and member of the DSO along with Leon.

The final entry, however, was a young man whom Chris didn't know, but thought he looked familiar. He had shaved red hair, blue eyes, and a prominent scar on his left cheek. His name was Jake Muller.

"Who's this guy?" Chris asked, pointing at the photo of Jake. Alice looked at the picture.

"Jake Muller, a mercenary in Edonia," she said. "He's your old buddy Albert Wesker's son."

Everyone gasped collectively at that revelation.

"When he was still with Umbrella, Wesker had a fling with an Eastern European woman and left her before the kid was born," Alice explained. "Jake grew up never knowing his old man, and got work as a mercenary to provide for his mother. Unfortunately, she died shortly after he entered the business."

"Poor kid," Claire murmured. "But what makes you think Wesker Jr. here will help us?"

"He's a merc, Claire. One of the best at what he does," Alice replied. "He'll do any kind of work for the right price. We just need to compensate him."

O'Brian stood up. "Okay, people, you all know the situation," he announced, taking charge. "Wesker's back, he wants revenge, and he'll do whatever it takes to kill us and take over the world. We need to track down as many of these people as possible, and see if they're willing to help us. Then we need to find out where Neo-Umbrella is stationed. I'll let you guys decide how to do that. Now move out!"

The group quickly left their seats and dispersed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For those of you who don't know, I've decided to include a list describing which characters in Alice's files are from which game(s) here:

* Carlos Olivera: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis

* Jake Muller: Resident Evil 6

* Sherry Birkin: Resident Evil 2

* Bruce McGivern: Resident Evil: Dead Aim

* Ark Thompson: Resident Evil: Survivor

* Alyssa Ashcroft, Jim Chapman, George Hamilton, Cindy Lennox, Kevin Ryman, Yoko Suzuki, and Mark Wilkins: Resident Evil: Outbreak

* Barry Burton: Resident Evil 1

* Manuela Hidalgo: Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles

* Angela Miller: Resident Evil: Degeneration

* Crispin "Dee-Ay" Jettingham, Caroline "Willow" Floyd, Sienna "Party Girl" Fowler, Lawrence "Shona" Kimbala, Erez "Harley" Morris, and Marissa "Tweed" Ronson: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City

Please R&R. Could be a while before I update again.

Until next chapter...


	12. Preparations

**- Chapter 11 -**

**Preparations  
**

* * *

The hallways of the Neo-Umbrella base resounded with the sounds of smashing glass and wood, complimented by the enraged roars of Wesker, all of which originated from his office. His subordinates all heard the commotion, but knew it was in their best interests and health not to interrupt him.

Wesker, having completely lost his characteristic cool for the moment, was rampaging through his office, smashing furniture and equipment, a long red slash across his right eye. He was so close. Chris and Jill were in his hands. He had them right where he wanted them. If Alice hadn't shown up...

Wesker finally punched the nearby wall with such force that he knocked a hole in it, his left arm following his fist in up to the shoulder. Without warning, he felt a creeping pain in his left arm, and retracted it from the wall. Wesker tore off his glove to see a horrifying sight.

The skin and flesh of his left hand was literally _crawling_, as if the muscles beneath were going crazy. The pain increased, and Wesker, suppressing a growl of agony, quickly rushed over to his desk. Pulling open a drawer, he pulled out a pistol-shaped jet injector and a vial filled with a greenish liquid marked "PG67A/W."

Wesker loaded the vial into the injector, rolled up his sleeve, and pressed it into his arm. The serum was intramuscular, which made the process quick, and a short pinch later, the pain began to abate, his skin settling back down.

The virus within him had brought him back to life and gave him his superhuman powers. That didn't mean it was perfect. The virus was unstable, and regular injections of the PG67A/W were needed to keep it in check. However, he had to administer it in precise amounts, or risk being poisoned from an overdose. Chris and Sheva had managed to use the serum to their advantage during their battle to weaken him, which had nearly killed him during the volcano fight, but he had narrowly managed to heal from it. Until he found a way to completely stabilize his virus, he had no choice but to continue using it.

Wesker put the injector back in his desk drawer, regaining his composure. Chris and Jill may have escaped him for the time being, but he vowed to himself that that would not happen again. There would be other opportunities. For now though, he decided to wear them down.

Wesker smirked. Now was as good a time as any to field-test his latest B.O.W.s.

* * *

Though many of Wesker's subordinates in the base reacted with shock to his uncharacteristic outburst, one woman in particular was unfazed. She knew Wesker better than any of the others, and knew full well the frightening depths and insanity he hid behind his cool, calm, and collected façade.

Ada Wong might have worked for Wesker in the past, but she was by no means loyal to him in any way, shape, or form. The other Neo-Umbrella workers were so sure they had place in the madman's "new world order," but they were just pawns to be manipulated and discarded when he had no further use for them. Wesker was a born traitor who would double-cross anyone and everyone at the drop of a hat. He betrayed the S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella, and Tricell, and would inevitably stab Neo-Umbrella in the back as well.

Though she didn't claim to be a saint, Ada had no desire to help Wesker destroy the entire planet. She only agreed to join Neo-Umbrella with the intent to sabotage them from within, especially since Leon Kennedy was on Wesker's hit list.

Knowing Wesker, though, he was most likely onto her, or would be soon. She didn't care. Wesker could kill her if he wanted to, but Ada would defy the crazy son of a bitch to her last breath.

* * *

Rebecca looked through the folder of dossiers Alice had given them, and froze up when she saw a familiar face that they had missed before. A man she hadn't seen in over ten years.

The photo depicted a young man with shaggy black hair and a tattoo reading "MOTHER LOVE" in stylized letters spanning the length of his right arm. This was Billy Coen, who assisted her in the night leading up to the Mansion Incident. She recalled him well enough. Billy was a lieutenant in the Marines, who had been dispatched to Africa to destroy a guerrilla training ground, only to discover that the village was full of innocents. Not wanting to go back empty-handed, Billy's superiors decided to execute the villagers, and used Billy as a scapegoat. After the horrors they had experienced with James Marcus, Rebecca, realizing that Billy was truly innocent, had him declared officially dead. As he had departed into the B.O.W.-infested wilderness of Raccoon Forest the last time she ever saw him, Rebecca herself eventually became convinced that Billy had died.

Rebecca called everyone back to the conference room. She needed to know where Billy was and what he had been doing.

* * *

Alice, Rebecca, Parker, Piers, Sheva, Chris, Leon, Helena, Claire, Jill, and O'Brian all entered the conference room single-file, Chris holding a coffee cup in his right hand. They all took their seats as Rebecca slammed the files down on the table.

"How'd you get this picture, Alice?" she demanded, opening the folder to Billy's dossier for all to see. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"That's Lt. Billy Coen!" Jill said. "I thought he was dead."

"You know him?" Claire asked.

Chris shrugged. "We know _of_ him," he explained. "Back in '98, Billy Coen was a Marine who apparently flipped out while on a mission in Africa and killed twenty-three civilians. He was court-martialed and sentenced to death when Rebecca's S.T.A.R.S. unit was sent to investigate the zombie and monster sightings in Arklay. But I thought Rebecca filed a report saying he escaped and was killed during the incident."

Rebecca sighed. It was time to come clean. "I worked together with Billy to fight the B.O.W.s, and I let him go before I reached the Spencer Mansion."

Chris had just taken a swig of his coffee, and after hearing the end of Rebecca's confession, choked and spit out the mouthful all over the table. He began to cough furiously, and Jill quickly reached over and slapped him on the back. Everyone else looked at Rebecca, surprise and shock etched on their faces.

"With all due respect, Rebecca, are you _insane_?" Helena demanded. "Billy Coen was a convicted felon! A crazy serial killer! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Helena, shut up!" Leon hissed, grabbing her arm. "We haven't heard the whole story yet. I'm sure Rebecca can explain." Taking a moment to cool down, Helena nodded and motioned for Rebecca to continue.

"We worked together to survive the zombies and B.O.W.s," Rebecca explained. "He saved my life more than once when he could've easily killed me. He told me that his commanding officer ordered the killings in Africa, and used him as a scapegoat. I let him go for one reason: I was a police officer, and it was my job to fight injustice, not help spread it."

Everyone was silent at that. They weren't sure what to think about all that, but they all knew Rebecca, and knew she wouldn't just let a vicious criminal roam free. Alice broke in.

"After you two split up, Billy went underground and eventually fell in with an anti-Umbrella resistance group. He's a trained soldier, and has experience with stuff like this. We need all the help we can get."

"Hold on a minute," Sheva cut in. "Even if we could track Billy down, what makes you think he'll help us? The whole world thinks he's a murderous lunatic."

Leon thought for a minute. "I'm in the Secret Service, and I'm a friend of President Benford," he said. "Even if we can't convince everyone else that Billy's innocent, maybe I can convince Adam to grant him a pardon so he doesn't have to hide like a rat anymore."

After a few moments, everyone agreed. It was time to put together the team.

* * *

Six hours later, a simple black van drove through the streets of the Eastern European republic of Edonia. Chris was at the wheel of the van, with Leon in the passenger seat and Claire and Jill in the back, along with a stockpile of weapons in case any of Wesker's thugs were in the area. Chris and Jill were in their BSAA uniforms, Leon was wearing a black sweatshirt, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans under a brown B-3 sheepskin bomber jacket, and Claire was clad in the same clothes she was wearing during Neo-Umbrella's attack on the BSAA.

The dossier Alice had provided stated that Jake Muller was stationed in Edonia, and Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire were chosen to find him and convince him to join the team. Claire, however, still had her doubts.

"Again, do you guys really think this Jake Muller guy will help us take down his dad?" Claire asked. Jill and Leon both looked at her like she was stupid.

"Claire, he doesn't even _know_ Wesker," Jill said. "Alice said that Wesker ditched him before he was even born."

Leon nodded. "Just because you donate sperm doesn't make you a father," he added. "Fathers protect their children, raise them, take care of them. Wesker just knocked up this lady and ditched her."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit," Chris said, venom in his voice. "We all know that Wesker doesn't give a ferret's anus about anyone but himself."

Jill looked out the window and shuddered a bit. "Does anyone else get some bad vibes from this place?" she asked. "Something about this town gives me the creeps."

"I did some research earlier," Leon said. "From what I read, Edonia was part of the Eastern Bloc until the mid-1980s, when Mikhail Gorbachev tried to reform and democratize the Soviet Union's government, but it didn't do so well. Internal affairs deteriorated over the years until a coup d'etat in the early 21st century led to the dissolution of the parliament, and the Prime Minister became a dictator. There are plenty of rebels who don't take to kindly to it, and they've gotten a lot of public support thanks to the instabilities in nearby countries like the Eastern Slav Republic. Edonia's been falling into a civil war for a while now."

"Well, that's just perfect," Claire said. "The last thing we need is to get caught up in a war zone. Let's hurry up, find this Jake guy, and get the hell out of here."

"The files said that he's part of the Liberation Army that's fighting the dictator," said Jill as she readjusted her cap. "My best guess is if we find the army, we find Jake. Something tells me that the people here aren't gonna take too kindly to Americans, though."

Chris sighed. "Why does everyone hate Americans?" he wondered aloud. He nonetheless put it aside. They had to recruit Jake and get out of Edonia before Wesker made his next move.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Raymond Vester and Jessica Sherawat were lurking in their own armored car. Behind them was a large metal box with the Neo-Umbrella logo on it, from which loud banging and monstrous growls were coming.

Wesker had previously bugged the BSAA building during the attack, and knew that Chris would be coming to Edonia to find Jake Muller. To help his own agenda, he had supplied B.O.W.s to the Edonian Liberation Army, and also dispatched Raymond and Jessica to Edonia with the metal box to further cause trouble for Chris.

Raymond didn't exactly agree with Wesker's "new world order" scheme, but he had no choice but to assist him in the plans, knowing the consequences of betraying Albert Wesker. That was what had brought him to this war-torn hellhole.

Without a word, Jessica and Raymond opened the back doors of the car and pushed the metal container out before quickly slamming the doors back shut. Just as they did, the door of the box was smashed off of its hinges, and what stepped out was something the world had never seem before and should never have seen to begin with.

The creatures that emerged from the box were the result of one of Wesker's B.O.W. projects: taking T-virus zombies and injecting them with matured Las Plagas parasites, resulting in what was known only as the Las Plagas zombie. The Plaga zombies differed visually from ordinary zombies in that their decaying skin bore a pale green coloration, and they possessed piercing red eyes as a side effect of the Plagas within their undead bodies. Add to that increased strength, speed, agility, and intelligence, and the Plaga zombies were a true force to be reckoned with.

The Plaga zombies snapped to attention as they saw the black van go by. Immediately, they realized that in the van was their quarry, the hated enemies that the bearer of the Control Plaga wanted dead.

Large sets of flower-esque mandibles emerged from the zombies' mouths, and they let out an inhuman roar as they dashed after the black van, ready to do their master's bidding and get a good meal in the process.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Well, _shit_. Looks like Chris and the gang are in trouble.

As for who bears the Control Plaga, they're in Neo-Umbrella. Who they are, you'll just have to wait and see.

Next chapter has Chris, Leon, Claire, and Jill duking it out with Las Plagas-infected zombies, and the introduction of Jake Muller. Until next time. Please R&R!


	13. Trouble in Edonia

**- Chapter 12 -**

**Trouble in Edonia  
**

* * *

Leon was just beginning to relax when he caught something in the side view mirror out of the corner of his eye. He immediately looked in it and saw mysterious creatures chasing the van. What was confusing was that they looked like your typical T-virus zombies and didn't at the same time. Their rotting flesh was a greenish hue, and they had glowing red eyes. Plus, they were not only running, but were actually galloping on all fours like animals after them. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible for this.

"Guys, we've got trouble!" Leon said, pulling his Wing Shooter handgun out of his jacket. "Some kind of enhanced zombies are chasing us!"

Claire and Jill immediately grabbed whatever guns they could find out of the stockpile in the back, and Chris pulled his own sidearm out of its holster as the sound of zombie moans and growls came closer and closer.

_They knew we were coming!_ Chris snarled in his head as he caught one of the zombies Leon mentioned dash by the driver's side of the van. Dashing on all fours, the zombie leapt like a gazelle and landed on the hood of the van. Glaring into the windshield at its quarry, the zombie suddenly sprouted the telltale secondary mouth of a Las Plagas host and roared. Even after everything they had seen, Chris, Leon, and Jill were still shocked to see a zombie host to a Las Plagas parasite, while Claire was completely thunderstruck. She knew of the existence of Las Plagas parasites due to the Kennedy Report Leon had written detailing his experiences in 2004 with the Los Illuminados cult, but had never actually seen one, let alone a host to one.

"Oh, you have _gotta_ be shitting me," Leon moaned. A regular zombie and a Plaga host were bad enough separately. He didn't want to think about what a Plaga-infested zombie could do.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Ada dashed through the streets, moving quickly and easily despite her typical attire of a red dress and black heels. Wesker had known full well of the existence of his son, and had also dispatched some of his thugs to take him into Neo-Umbrella's custody. Much like Wesker, Jake's blood contained a special antibody that rendered him immune to the Progenitor virus and all of its derivatives. If Jake was recruited by Chris and his cohorts, let alone used to make a cure, Wesker's plans to remake the world would be ruined for sure, though it could also be used to enhance the T-virus and its derivatives.

Just when Ada thought her opinion of Wesker couldn't possibly sink any lower, the fact that he would even consider using his own son, whom he had never even met, filled her with a new level of hatred and revulsion for the madman. No matter what, she had to get to Jake before Wesker's goons did.

Just up ahead, Ada saw who she was looking for: a young man with buzzcut red hair, donned in a double-breasted dark blue jacket with the Edonian Liberation Army insignia stitched onto the left, with a dark green undershirt and dark blue cargo pants. The look was completed by fingerless gloves and black combat boots. He walked up the front porch of a nearby building, undoubtedly his home, and took out a key.

Ada casually strode up to him and asked, "Jake Muller, I presume?"

* * *

One of the Plaga zombies burst through the back windshield and grabbed Claire in a headlock, the parasitic hell-maw erupting out of its jaws. Claire let out a small scream and grabbed the zombie's arm, trying in vain to pry its fingers off. The creature was just about to bite Claire's head off when Jill whirled around and shot it right between the eyes.

The zombie let out one pain-filled screech and fell back out of the car, releasing its hold on Claire. Claire gave her a grateful nod before turning towards the shattered back windshield and unloading on the still-advancing Plaga zombies.

In the front seats, Chris and Leon were having their own problems; Chris especially because he had to focus on fighting off the Plaga zombies _and_ driving. Leon saw one zombie dash by the window on all fours and fired at it. With incredible agility, the zombie leaped away and landed on the wall of a nearby building. It scurried along the wall on all fours like a spider, still in pursuit of the van. Aiming carefully, Jill shot the creature off of the wall.

The zombie that initially landed on the hood of the van had managed to hang on through all of it despite Chris's best attempts at shaking it off, and it now scampered up the windshield and onto the roof of the car. At that moment, its face appeared in the passenger side front window. Roaring, it smashed through the window and grabbed Leon by the collar.

"Fuckin' piece of _shit_!" Leon shouted, struggling with the zombie. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Chris turned towards Leon and swung his free hand, his fist catching the zombie in its jaw. The zombie's death grip on Leon's jacket loosened, and Leon quickly took advantage of it, drawing his right leg up and kicking the zombie right in the face. The zombie's head promptly exploded like a watermelon hit with a sledgehammer, the beheaded corpse falling away, while Leon turned towards Chris and gave him a grateful thumbs-up.

Chris chanced a look in the rearview mirror, and saw that the streets behind them were completely empty except for the corpses of the zombies that they had previously gunned down. _Looks like we're in the clear,_ he thought.

At that moment, a zombie's face suddenly appeared in the windshield; apparently, one had managed to get on the rooftop without them noticing. Chris swerved the van in an attempt to shake it off, and ended up slamming into a fire hydrant at full speed. The force of the impact, combined with the van's speed, sent them airborne.

"Jesus Christ, _HANG ON TO SOMETHING_!" Chris shouted. Everyone obliged just as the van came crashing back down onto the street on its side, and bounced back up into the air. The van rolled over several times before it skidded to a stop, upside-down.

Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire had just enough time to register the pain before they lost consciousness.

* * *

Jake froze up for a minute, the key in his hand still hovering in front of the keyhole. After a split second, he answered coolly, "Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?" He kept his back turned to Ada, but turned his head just enough to look at her out the corner of his eye. Ada was briefly taken aback. For someone who was born and raised in Eastern Europe, the kid spoke with a distinct American accent. However, she put it aside to focus on what she came here for.

"My name is Ada Wong," she began. "I came here looking for you."

After a split second, Jake put his key back in his jacket pocket and turned to face Ada, giving her another shock. Aside from the red hair and the scar on his left cheek, Jake was the spitting image of Wesker. Outwardly, however, she remained emotionless.

"Okay, first things first," he said. "I want two hundred thousand up front, another two hundred when this is over. And B.O.W.s? Those are extra. One hundred each."

Though somewhat irritated, Ada wasn't entirely surprised by his response. He was a mercenary, after all.

"I'm not here to hire you, Jake," she said. "Your life is in danger."

Jake chuckled. "Oh, really?" he asked, obviously unconcerned. "By who?"

"By me," said a third voice.

Ada and Jake immediately turned in the direction the voice came from to see a man clad in a black bodysuit and a gas mask, marked by the Neo-Umbrella logo. Ada cursed under her breath. It was HUNK.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress," HUNK said, his apathetic voice filtered through his gas mask. "We all knew it was just a matter of time before you double-crossed us, Ada."

Ada let out a short, humorless laugh. "What can I say, HUNK? It's my nature," she quipped.

Jake simply stood there, looking at HUNK. _I don't know what the hell's going on here,_ he thought, _but I _do _know what I'm gonna do._

Jake charged at HUNK, balling up his fist. HUNK had just enough time to raise his gun before Jake landed a powerful haymaker to his masked face. HUNK staggered back, briefly stunned by Jake's punch, but managed to shake it off and dropped into a combat stance himself. Behind them, Ada silently pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Good, I thought this was gonna be too easy," HUNK said. "Okay, kid, let's see what you've got."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that took a bit longer than I anticipated, but here it is.

Next chapter: Jake vs. HUNK! And, needless to say, Chris and co. are still alive. Did you really think I was gonna kill off the big four?

Oh, real quick, I edited the chapter somewhat. Now, instead of just killing Jake, Wesker plans on taking him into custody and using him in his plans. You can thank my reviewer, bloody raptor, for giving me the idea.

Until next time!


	14. The Trap

**- Chapter 13 -**

**The Trap  
**

* * *

The first sign of returning consciousness was the pain. His head hurt like hell, and it felt like he'd been kicked by a horse. Nonetheless, the pain meant that he was still alive, and Chris was grateful to whatever God was watching that he survived.

Shaking his head, Chris quickly looked around to see Leon, Claire, and Jill were also coming to. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, everyone seemed relatively unharmed.

"Is everybody okay?" Chris asked. Claire groaned and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just don't ask me anything hard, like my name."

"I've been through worse," Jill said. Leon was fine as well.

With that, the four forced open the doors of the ruined van and struggled their way out, grabbing as many weapons as they could easily carry beforehand.

"Okay, those zombies prove that Neo-Umbrella's here in Edonia," Chris said, taking charge. "That makes things harder, but doesn't change what we gotta do. We need to track down Jake before Wesker and his mooks do."

"So what's the plan?" Leon asked.

"Let's split up," Chris said. "Leon, you and Claire look downtown, see if you can find Jake. Jill, you're with me. We'll sweep the city and find out what Neo-Umbrella's up to." Everyone nodded. "Keep in contact," he continued, tapping his headset. "Okay, move out."

With that, the group dispersed, Chris and Jill heading north, Leon and Claire heading south.

* * *

Jake answered HUNK's challenge by punching him in the face again.

HUNK barely flinched (if he did, it was impossible to tell due to his mask), but lashed out with a snap kick to the chest, which Jake narrowly managed to block. HUNK wasn't finished, and landed a backhand blow to the side of Jake's head. Jake barely had time to reel in pain before HUNK stepped forward and grabbed him by the throat with both hands.

"The boss said to bring you in alive, kid," he said as he began to strangle Jake. "Didn't say he wouldn't settle with damaged goods."

Jake was not about to let that happen. He drew back his head and rammed his skull directly into HUNK's masked face. HUNK's own head snapped back, but it was only with a second headbutt from Jake that he let go and staggered back, his mask cracked from the impacts.

"I don't know who the hell you are or who your boss is," Jake said, his fists up in the classic boxer stance, "but I'm not goin' anywhere."

HUNK chuckled. "Funny," he said, his hand at his side. "You must have me confused with someone who was giving you a choice."

His hand came up, clutching a Beretta M92F tranquilizer. Said tranquilizer was aimed right at Jake's chest.

"The tranqs in this gun are strong enough to bring down a horse, kid," he said. "So, are you gonna come quietly, or do I have to put you to sleep?"

Jake never had any time to answer, because at that moment, a metal crossbow bolt flew past him and into HUNK, embedding itself in his right calf. HUNK staggered, hissing in pain, and Jake whirled around to see Ada, a crossbow in her hands. In the heat of the moment, they had both almost forgotten she was even there.

"You bitch!" HUNK snarled, his hand wrapped around the bolt. He was just about to pull it out when Jake darted in and blasted a powerful uppercut to his face. HUNK was actually sent airborne from the force of the punch, and his mask actually split in half from the impact. HUNK slammed into the pavement on his back.

After a few seconds, HUNK pushed himself up with his hands, and Jake and Ada both beheld his unmasked face. What looked back at them was a middle-aged man with black hair, with streaks of gray on the temples, and dark green eyes. HUNK chuckled, managing to grin with bloody and swollen lips.

"You're pretty good, kid," he said, panting. "Guess you are the boss's son after all." Letting out one last chuckle, HUNK's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Jake was confused. This guy had something to do with his deadbeat dad? He turned to Ada.

"Okay, what the frickin' hell is going on here, lady?" he demanded.

"It's a long story," Ada replied. "But now's not the time or the place. We gotta move before any more of those thugs show up."

On that, Jake agreed.

* * *

Leon and Claire carefully made their way through the war torn streets of the city, weapons out and eyes open and alert for any sign of danger. Claire looked around at the leveled buildings around them and shuddered.

"God, this place is a wreck," she said, sorrow in her voice. "Terra Save could have a field day with Edonia."

"War is a terrible thing," Leon agreed. "But this country's leaders brought it on themselves. The more they try to push the people down, the more they make them want to rise up. The whole reason this war started to begin with is 'cause of shitty politics."

Claire nodded, resigned. "Let's just find Jake and get the hell outta here." she said.

Leon nodded, but then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a man dressed in a Neo-Umbrella uniform slip into an old building roughly twenty feet away. He didn't appear to notice them. Leon quickly called Claire's attention to it, and she nodded.

"Let's see what he's up to," she said, and the two followed the man into the building.

When they entered, they found the interior in complete disarray. Storage crates and boxes were strewn all over the place, and the building was in clear disrepair. However, what really shocked Leon and Claire was that the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Claire asked. "He couldn't have slipped out so fast, and there's no other way out."

Leon opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment, something grabbed both of them from behind and bashed their heads together. Leon and Claire fell, unconscious before they hit the ground.

Behind them, electricity flickered, and a hooded man, wearing a gas mask with blue lenses, appeared out of nowhere. After a moment, he lifted his left hand to the side of his head and activated his head set.

"This is Vector," he said, his voice filtered through his mask. "I have Agent Kennedy and Redfield's sister."

"_Excellent,_" Wesker said. "_You know what to do now._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, Leon and Claire are in deep shit, aren't they?

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	15. Chrysalids and the Nemesis

**- Chapter 14 -**

**Chrysalids and the Nemesis  
**

* * *

Even in his dazed, one-quarter conscious state, Leon could hear voices. As out of it as he was, he could make out what they were saying.

"These two clowns already slipped past us once back in Raccoon City," a female German-accented voice said. "Why don't we just smoke them right here and now?"

"You really wanna argue with Wesker, Bertha?" a second voice, this one a female with a French accent, asked. "Are you nuts?"

"As much as I want to put a bullet through their heads, I value my life slightly more," a male voice, this one a Russian, said. "We'll just leave them here. A little snack for the Chrysalids when they hatch."

"When it's over, I plan on asking Wesker for their bodies," a third female voice added. "They'll make excellent test subjects."

"You are seriously twisted, Four-Eyes," a second male voice, this one with a Hispanic accent, quipped.

That was all Leon managed to hear before the darkness of unconsciousness swallowed him up again.

* * *

"Damn it!" Chris swore, resisting the urge to just rip off his headset and smash it against the ground. "It's no good, Jill. I can't get a hold of Leon _or_ Claire."

Chris looked over at Jill and saw the same worry he himself was feeling written on her face. Leon and Claire had been out of contact for over an hour, and it was all Chris and Jill could do to keep their cool.

"God, I hope nothing bad happened to them," Jill said.

At that moment, however, there was a loud crash, and a nearby concrete wall spider-webbed as something incredibly strong slammed into it from the other side. Chris and Jill immediately readied their weapons as whatever it was let out a guttural howl and drew back from the wall.

"I think we have a bigger problem at the moment," Chris hissed. At that moment, the entire wall shattered outward, sending massive chunks of concrete flying. When the dust cleared, what stepped out of the hole in the wall was a figure that Jill Valentine had hoped she would never see again.

"Oh, dear God, no," Jill whispered, fear evident in her voice. "It can't be..."

The B.O.W. that just smashed through the wall was a massive, hulking brute of a beast, easily standing at seven feet tall from head to toe. Its flesh was a dull brown, with its right eye stapled shut, and no lips at all; its teeth and gums were exposed in a permanent, horrific grin. It was clothed all in black leather, wearing boots, fingerless gloves, trousers, and an overcoat. To complete the look, it had a massive rocket launcher strapped across its back, and a minigun strapped to its right forearm.

Jill could hardly believe her eyes. It was a Nemesis T-Type, the same type of B.O.W. that had hounded her throughout Raccoon City over ten years ago. That hulking monstrosity had almost killed her a dozen times over, and now, another one was standing before them. Her blood ran cold when the creature turned its single working eye towards them, said eye widening in recognition.

"_**BSAA**_," the Nemesis growled, its voice deep and gravelly. With that, it began to lumber towards them, every step giving off the restrained power and aura of menace that Jill remembered. Chris spun to his partner, only to see her frozen to the spot in fear. Her face was white as marble, and her eyes open and unblinking.

"Jill, c'mon! We gotta go!" Chris yelled, grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking her, but Jill didn't move or even seem to hear him. Her eyes were glued to the advancing Nemesis, which suddenly bent its knees and leapt high into the air, its left hand clenched in a fist clearly meant to splatter them all over the pavement.

"Goddamn it, Jill, _move_!" Chris screamed, and gave her a gigantic shove before diving to the side himself. The Nemesis landed, its fist annihilating the concrete where Chris and Jill had been standing a split second earlier.

Jill hit the ground on her elbows and knees. She landed on her funny bone, and the wave of pain that vibrated up and down her entire body finally snapped her out of her daze. Chris leapt to his feet and helped Jill to her own, and they turned back to the Nemesis. Panic slipped its hood over Jill's mind as the Nemesis slowly rose to its feet.

"_RUN_!" Jill screamed, the word tearing her throat as it came out. Chris didn't need to be told twice, and the two immediately spun around and took off as fast as their legs could carry them.

After a moment, the Nemesis started after them, feeling the oddly human emotion of excitement well up inside of what passed for its heart. Its quarry was within sight.

The chase was on.

* * *

Leon became conscious of his surroundings gradually. He became aware that the side of his head was throbbing dully, his hands were bound behind his back, and he was sitting on a floor, back to back against someone else, their wrists chained together. When he opened his eyes, he found he was in a large room with blank cement walls. There were no windows in the room, and the only light came from a dirty lightbulb in the ceiling, with his and Claire's weapons and equipment sitting off to one side. He turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder and saw he was chained to Claire, who was still out cold.

_Los Illuminados all over again,_ he thought to himself, recalling that he went through a similar situation with the late Luis Sera five years ago back in Spain. However, he was immensely grateful that this time, his jacket hadn't been stolen while he was out. He could only hope he hadn't been injected with any viruses or Las Plagas during that time, though. For now, he jostled himself, trying to get Claire's attention.

"Claire, wake up."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Leon? What happened?" she asked. She looked around, and Leon felt her back press into his, her body trembling like a wire. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Leon asked, but even as the word came out of his mouth, he himself looked around the room and saw what had caught Claire's attention, something he had missed earlier. "Sweet Jesus..."

Surrounding them on all sides were what appeared to be people, but they were encased in thick, slimy green cocoons woven so tightly that they almost appeared to be a second skin. They were frozen in various positions, some standing, some sitting, some laying down. Their faces could just be made out, and Leon cringed as he saw the sheer pain and terror frozen on each one. A low, rhythmic sound reached his ears, and Leon realized to his growing horror that it was a heartbeat.

Leon struggled to free his hands, but only succeeded in getting a small yip of pain from Claire.

"Ow! Damn it, Leon, you're cutting off my circulation!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm not too keen on sticking around long enough for these things to hatch. Something tells me that those goons didn't bring us here to babysit."

"You're right," Claire said. "What are we gonna do?"

At that moment, however, they heard a loud crackling noise. They both turned towards the noise, and were horrified to see one of the cocoons was starting to bulge in and out rhythmically. It suddenly split open from the back, and something began to push its way out of it, still coated in what appeared to be an amniotic sac. The sac burst open, and several pairs of massive, spidery legs began to pull themselves out of the collapsing cocoon.

Leon felt Claire press into his back again, shaking violently and hyperventilating. She was close to freaking out, and if she did, they were as good as dead.

"Holy mother of God."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, yes, I know, kind of a short chapter, but I'm pretty much making this stuff up as I go. But hey, Nemesis.

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	16. The C-Virus

**- Chapter 15 -**

**The C-Virus  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is rated M for somewhat graphic violence and brief nudity. You have been warned.

* * *

Leon and Claire frantically attempted to scuttle away from the hatching cocoon as the hairy spider legs braced themselves against the floor and began to pull a humanoid body out.

"Oh God, what do we do?!" Claire frantically asked.

"Hell if I know!" Leon replied, close to losing his shit himself.

The creature finally managed to pull itself free of the cocoon, and Leon, for all of his nerves of steel, felt his bowels loosen at the sight.

The creature, covered head to toe in green slime, was an almost-human woman with ghostly pale skin. She was completely naked, but had the anatomy of a Barbie Doll, with soggy blond hair, pure white eyes, and the spider legs protruding from her back. Her lips pulled back from her teeth to reveal monstrous fangs, and she uttered a flesh-freezing hiss as she began to advance towards the prey helplessly bound before her.

Leon could hear Claire sobbing for breath, and he certainly didn't blame her. The spider-woman was coming for them, and if they didn't come up with something fast, they were doomed to be her next meal.

* * *

Chris and Jill ran as hard as they could, vaulting over debris, trash cans, cars, and whatever else was in their way. The Nemesis, however, didn't bother with such things, and simply smashed clean through everything in its way. Such blockades were irrelevant; all that mattered were its targets.

Jill knew well enough what would happen to them if the Nemesis caught up to them, and the thought sent adrenaline pumping through her body as she considered their options. They couldn't outrun the Nemesis for long, and if they attacked it head-on, they would kill themselves just as surely as if they put their guns to their heads and pulled the trigger.

Up ahead, Jill saw the metal roller door of a massive warehouse, open just enough that they would be able to squeeze through, and almost sobbed with relief. In the warehouse, they would have plenty of room to maneuver, and might actually be able to hide from the Nemesis. She looked over at Chris, who nodded in understanding.

Putting on a burst of speed, Jill threw herself to the ground, sliding feet-first under the door like a baseball player attempting to reach home plate, and Chris quickly followed suit. No sooner had he cleared the door then Jill struck the button for the door with her fist.

The door immediately slid closed, and just as it did completely, the Nemesis rammed into it, leaving a visible impression of its body in the metal. The Nemesis let out a monstrous roar as it began to pound on the door. Chris and Jill weren't about to wait and see if the door would hold against the abuse, and gave it a wide berth.

Chris ducked into the shadows of a nearby alcove, while Jill dashed behind a stack of storage crates and pressed her back against them, praying that the Nemesis would not break in. After a minute or two, the pounding ceased, and they heard the thundering footsteps of the Nemesis walk away. They chanced a look and saw that, though the door had several deep dents in it, it had amazingly held against the Nemesis' strength. It was another few minutes before either of them spoke.

"I think we lost him," Chris said, as quietly as he could. Jill breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's hope we don't find him again," she replied, though she knew at the back of her mind that they couldn't rely on that. "Right now, let's just find Leon, Claire, and Jake and get the freaking hell out of here."

* * *

Ada and Jake ducked into a nearby building as they saw a nearby Neo-Umbrella patrol. When they passed by, Jake spoke as quietly as he could.

"Okay, I'm asking you nicely one last time, Ada," he said, frustration evident in his voice. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

Ada sighed. "Okay," she said. "Have you ever heard of Albert Wesker?"

Jake thought for a minute. "The crazy bioterrorist who used to work for the Umbrella Corporation?" he asked. "What about him?"

Ada decided to just come right out with it; there was no way around it. "He's your father."

Jake jumped in visible surprise and looked at Ada like she just sprouted a second head. "Say what now?"

Ada looked him right in the eye and continued. "I said he's your father. Those men work for his organization, Neo-Umbrella. You are the heir to a special blood type, and Wesker needs you for his plans."

Jake was completely thunderstruck. He had never known his father, only that his mother had pined for him almost nonstop. He certainly never expected anything like this. He looked in Ada's eyes, desperately hoping that she was lying, but he could see it in her eyes that it was the truth. He let out a humorless chuckle.

"And here, I always thought that dear ol' Dad was just a deadbeat who skipped out on me before I was even born," he said. "Turns out that he's a freakin' whack job who's trying to destroy the world!"

He fell silent, shaking with controlled rage, and Ada waited for him to compose himself before speaking again.

"There are other people here looking for you as well," she said. "The BSAA know about you, and want you to help them stop Neo-Umbrella."

Jake was quiet for several minutes as he thought it over. Even if Wesker was his biological father, Jake had no reason to actually consider him a real parental figure. Without him, Jake and his mother were left in poverty, and his mother was always very ill. The whole reason he became a mercenary in the first place was to support his mother, but she died shortly after he began work as one. Without her, his only reason for living was for money. He had never thought very highly of his father, and now that he knew the truth about who and what he really was, Jake was ashamed and disgusted that he was spawned from that lunatic's gene pool, and had no particular desire to see the world end. The answer was clear.

"Count me in," he said. "Where're the BSAA?"

* * *

Frozen in an ecstasy of horror, Claire observed with an eye-of-the-storm calm that the spider-woman's legs were tipped with claws that could impale a man, and dual stingers dripping poison protruded from the backs of her hands. As she reached them, one of the legs, protruding from in between her shoulder blades, raised up high over their heads, ready to end them here and now. The sound of Leon's voice brought Claire back to her senses.

"Claire, now!"

On instinct, Leon and Claire pulled themselves apart as far as they could go, stretching the length of chain between them.

The claw-tipped leg came down and sliced cleanly through the chain, freeing the two from their bonds. The spider-woman uttered an almost human scream of rage as Leon and Claire rolled away and scrambled to their feet. Wasting no time, they quickly dashed over to where their weapons were and re-equipped themselves, grateful that their captors were stupid enough to just leave their gear in the same room.

The spider-woman charged at them, stingers extended, and they just barely managed to duck as she swung at them, her stingers ripping bloodless wounds in the cement wall behind them. They heard a sizzling sound, and saw that the place where her stingers had struck was melting as if hit with acid.

With no thought - there was no time; if he stopped to think, he would have died - Leon ripped his knife out of its sheath and attacked the spider-woman, plunging the knife up to its hilt in her forehead. At the same time, Claire pulled out her shotgun, loaded it with incendiary shells, and began pumping shell after shell into the spider-woman's body, fighting the urge to retch from the creature's screech of pain and the overwhelming stink of burning flesh.

Leon wrenched his knife out of the spider-woman's skull and drew it across her throat, cutting a deep gash. The spider-woman let out a gurgling yell of pain and collapsed, twitching and kicking in a pool of its own life blood before going still.

After a minute or two, Leon and Claire quickly made their way to a nearby door, not about to wait for any more cocoons to hatch. Claire slammed and bolted the door behind them. After a few minutes to catch their breath, Leon activated the radio in his headset, while Claire did the same.

"Chris, Jill, it's us," he said. "Do you copy?"

"_Leon?_" Chris's voice came, and Claire almost cried with relief upon hearing her brother's voice. "_Where the hell have you been? __We've been trying to contact you two for over an hour!_"

"We were captured by some Neo-Umbrella goons," Claire said. "They tried to feed us to some new B.O.W., but we managed to escape." She looked around, seeing they were in some kind of office and telling Chris as such.

"_We've got problems of our own at the moment,_" Jill's voice cut in. "_We've got a Nemesis T-Type looking for us._" Leon and Claire both exchanged shocked looks at the mention of the Nemesis.

"We'll see what we can find out here. You guys just try to stay alive and find Jake." Leon said.

"_Copy that,_" Chris said. "_Over and out__._"

With that, Leon and Claire immediately began searching the desk and file cabinets until something caught their eye. It was a folder with "C-virus" stamped on it in red.

"C-virus?" Claire said, taking the folder.

"That must be what made the spider-lady and those cocoons," Leon said, looking over her shoulder as she opened it. They both froze up when they saw a photo of a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, both knowing who it was.

"Sherry?" Claire gasped. "Oh, my God."

Leon sucked in his breath, but when Claire turned to the next document in the folder, it was the entry within that really caught their attention.

**My spies in the government are performing spectacularly. That fool Derek C. Simmons thinks he has his C-virus research safe from me. He and his Family have never been more wrong. As stupid as he is, though, I have to give him credit. I myself never thought of how to create the C-virus. His little tripe Carla Radames is a genius rivaling myself. Augmenting the Veronica virus and combining it with the G-virus samples taken from Sherry Birkin's blood? Incredible.**

**My spies have managed to procure samples of the C-virus for me. It will be an excellent tool for my plans. And if Simmons and the Family try to stop me, I'll see to it the whole world knows about his B.O.W. research, _and_ that he was the one who nuked Raccoon City. With the C-virus in my hands, I, Albert Wesker, will bring this puny planet to its knees.  
**

"Derek C. Simmons?" Leon said, taken aback. "The National Security Advisor?"**  
**

"I met him once when I was visiting Sherry," Claire said. "Something was... off about him. I knew he was bad news, but I never imagined something like this."

"This is huge, Claire," Leon said, taking the folder from her and storing it in his pack. "We need to get this to O'Brian and Adam ASAP."

Claire nodded. So many questions were raised by the document. What did Wesker plan to do with the C-virus? And just what was this Family that it mentioned? All where questions she was afraid would be answered in due time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter down. Please R&R.


	17. Memories

**- Chapter 16 -**

**Memories**

* * *

Sherry Birkin lay awake in her Washington, D.C. apartment, reminiscing about the events that led her to this point in her life. Looking back, she found it hard to believe that the girl she once was and the woman she was now were the same person.

Born and raised in the poor doomed town of Raccoon City to Umbrella scientists William and Annette Birkin, Sherry could not recall her childhood to be overly happy or pleasant. Her parents were often preoccupied with their work and thus had little time to spend with her, though she loved them and knew they loved her nonetheless.

Of course, everything changed in September 1998; the Raccoon City Incident. Her father had been working on an enhancement to the T-virus. Dubbed the G-virus, it possessed fierce regenerative capabilities that could essentially grant those infected biological immortality, and also allowed the infected to mutate and adapt in response to physical trauma. As soon as he had completed the G-virus, William was mortally wounded by operatives of the Umbrella Security Service sent to steal the virus samples. To save himself, William injected himself with the G-virus, transforming himself into a monster and butchering his murderers, but unleashing the T-virus into Raccoon City in the process.

Sherry had only been twelve at the time, but would never forget the horrors she had endured. She had fled to the police station under her mother's orders, barely managing to escape the zombies and monsters within, until she met the two people she would always look up to: Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield. During the chaos, Sherry had been infected with the G-virus by her mutated father, but Leon and Claire managed to create a vaccine and save her before it was too late. The three managed to escape Raccoon City, but not before both of her parents were killed by their own research. What hurt the most about that was that by the time William Birkin had died, his body had mutated so much that he was no longer recognizable as having once been a man, much less her father.

Claire set off on her own to find her missing brother Chris, and Leon and Sherry were eventually taken into custody by the U.S. government. Leon was convinced to become a counter-bioterror operative, while Sherry became an object of strict surveillance by the government, both to study the remnants of the G-virus in her blood and to protect her from Albert Wesker, her father's former colleague. For the next decade, Sherry was subjected to daily tests and experiments under the supervision of national security advisor Derek C. Simmons, with the only good thing about the ordeal being that Simmons allowed Claire to visit and comfort her regularly.

Just last year, Sherry was finally given an opportunity to escape being a guinea pig. President Adam Benford offered to free her from government custody if she became a government agent in the Division of Security Operations. Wanting her freedom and to spare others the pain and suffering brought by bioterrorism, Sherry agreed to the deal.

After a moment, Sherry rose from her bed and made her way over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out one of her most precious possessions: a small golden locket. It had formerly belonged to her mother, but was given to her shortly before all hell broke loose in Raccoon City. Though she believed she had lost it during the chaos, shortly after her escape, it was given back to her in an anonymous package. Sherry still didn't know who had managed to retrieve her locket, but was immensely grateful to whoever found it for giving it back to her.

Sherry opened her locket and felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the picture inside: a photo of herself and her parents enjoying a summer afternoon when she was only eight. A memento of happier times. Even after everything that had happened between her and her parents, everything they had done working for Umbrella, she still loved and missed both of them deeply. Gently tracing her thumb over the photo, Sherry snapped the locket shut and fastened the clasp around her neck.

With that, Sherry made her way back to her bed and slipped under her comforter. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow. President Benford and Simmons had a new mission for her, and she planned to be well rested to take it on.

Touching her locket one last time, Sherry rolled over on her side and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, pretty short chapter after all that happened, but I figured that this was a pretty good way of introducing Sherry in the story. For those of you who played Resident Evil 2 (particularly the Claire A/Leon B scenario), I'm sure you can guess who the anonymous mailer who gave Sherry her locket back is.

Please R&R. Until next chapter.


	18. Attack on the White House

**- Chapter 17 -**

**Attack on the White House  
**

* * *

The digital alarm clock on an end table went off, screeching its annoying and wake-inducing scream directly into Sherry's ear. Without even bothering to look, Sherry's arm shot out from under the bedspread like a venomous snake and disarmed the alarm with a simple press of a button. After a moment, Sherry sat up in bed and let out a heavy yawn before getting out of bed and stretching her limbs. She was due at the White House soon for her mission briefing.

With that, Sherry grabbed a towel and some clothes and made her way to the bathroom, showering quickly and cleaning her teeth. All the while, she wondered what her mission would be. Simmons and the President had only told her that it was urgent.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly, making sure her locket was still around her neck. Pulling on her boots, Sherry headed over to her closet and opened it to reveal her other most prized possession: a pink leather vest with a "Made in Heaven" logo emblazoned on the back. Claire had given it to her years ago back in Raccoon City as a memento of their time together, and Sherry had kept it and taken care of it ever since.

After a moment, Sherry removed the vest from its hanger and put it on over her blouse before checking her watch. She had just enough time to stop and get some breakfast before she had to get to the White House.

* * *

In another part of the city, Piers, Helena, and Rebecca made their own way to the White House in Piers' yellow Chevrolet Camaro. Piers was at the wheel, with Rebecca in the front passenger seat and Helena in the back.

When Chris, Leon, Jill, and Claire were dispatched to Edonia to recruit Jake Muller, Helena, Piers, and Rebecca were chosen to go to D.C. to recruit Sherry Birkin. They had arrived late last night, stayed overnight in a motel, and were now on their way to the White House to discuss the situation with President Benford.

The three didn't talk much, each lost in their own thoughts. Piers, in particular, was still somewhat suspicious of that Alice chick. She was one of the infected, but since she had saved their lives and was trying to help them, Piers was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for now.

There would be time to think about it later. Right now, they had work to do.

Piers parked his car a block away from the White House. Gathering their supplies and weapons, the three exited the vehicle and walked the rest of the way.

Unbeknownst to them, a young man in a black bodysuit was spying from afar...

* * *

No sooner had Piers and the girls entered the White House than they were greeted by a young woman with a light brown complexion, donned in a black business suit over a white v-necked shirt and eyeglasses. Piers and Rebecca both recognized her from the description Leon and Helena had given them. It was Ingrid Hunnigan, an agent of the government's Field Operations Support branch, who had provided Leon vital aid during the Los Illuminados incident and the Harvardville outbreak. She gave them a friendly smile.

"Helena, good to see you," she said, getting a nod from Helena before turning to Rebecca and Piers. "And you two must be Piers Nivans and Rebecca Chambers. Nice to meet you. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. Most people just call me Hunnigan." She offered her hand.

Piers took Hunnigan's hand and shook it. "Leon's told us a lot about you, ma'am. The pleasure's all ours."

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Okay, if you three will just follow me, the meeting room's just up ahead," Hunnigan said. "Everyone's waiting. You got here just in time."

"Lead the way," Rebecca said. Hunnigan nodded, and the trio followed her single-file.

* * *

Not too far away, a small squadron of commandos dressed in black lurked in the shadows. They were operatives of the Hive/Host Capture Force, Wesker's private attack force and the backbone of Neo-Umbrella's military might.

Standing out among them was a young Hispanic-American woman with black hair, donned in the same bodysuit as the rest but unmasked. Rain Ocampo had worked for the Umbrella Security Service years ago, but defected along with Wesker after the Mansion Incident, joining the H.C.F. along with him. Having witnessed the power of Las Plagas, Rain had successfully managed to acquire a Dominant-strain Plaga and injected herself with it.

It didn't disappoint.

Rain heard someone approached and turned to see the soldier who had earlier been spying on Piers, Rebecca, and Helena approach them. He stopped just in front of her and saluted.

"Report," she said calmly.

"The intel was on the money," said the soldier. "The BSAA are in the White House right now."

Rain chuckled and gave a sadistic smirk that actually sent the soldier back a few steps.

"Good," she said. "Remember, people. Wesker said he _only_ wants Sherry Birkin captured alive. We can do whatever we want with the rest of them. Now let's show those BSAA bitches that we mean business."

* * *

The door to the meeting room was already open as Hunnigan led Piers and the others in. Helena, the last one in, made sure to close the door behind them, and they sat down around the round table within alongside the other three people there, whom Piers took a moment to study.

At the head of the table was an older man with gelled gray hair, donned in a black suit and matching necktie. No introductions were necessary between them; he already knew that he was face-to-face with President Adam Benford.

Standing next to him as a somewhat younger man, though not by much, wearing a white double-breasted suit with a bolo tie. He had dark brown hair with a matching mustache and goatee. Piers guessed that he was the national security advisor, Derek C. Simmons. Though he couldn't explain how or why, something about the man just seemed... off. Just looking at Simmons sent chills down his spine. He wondered briefly if Helena and Rebecca felt anything similar before pushing the thought aside.

Finally, sitting on the left side of Rebecca, was a young woman in her early twenties, around Piers' own age. She was quite attractive, with short blonde hair worn in a pixie cut and blue eyes. She wore a simple white long-sleeved blouse and blue jeans under a pink leather vest, with black work boots and a blue scarf around her neck to complete the look. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was Sherry Birkin.

Piers studied her for another few seconds before turning his attention back to the president.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. President, sir," Rebecca said shyly. President Benford looked in her direction and nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Chambers," he said. "I've heard nothing but great things about you and your colleagues." Rebecca blushed and looked away at the compliment.

Simmons remained silent, but his eyes darted over the others in the room. Again, Piers felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to bristle when those eyes rested on him. He didn't know why, but something in that cold stare had him on edge.

_Get a grip, Nivans,_ he scolded himself. _You're just being paranoid. _But even as he told himself that, a second voice asked, _Or are you?_

Nonetheless, Piers took a breath and composed himself before turning to Sherry.

"I assume Agent Birkin has already been briefed about why we're here?" he asked.

"No need to be so formal," Sherry replied. "Just Sherry will do. And yes, I know."

"You request Sherry's help to put down Albert Wesker and his organization once and for all," Simmons spoke for the first time, his voice cold and severe. "We understand the threat that Wesker poses, and are prepared to give the BSAA full government support. This world has endured that filth's existence long enough."

Piers looked at him, amazed. He hadn't heard anyone besides Chris and Jill speak of Wesker with such unmasked rage and disgust.

That amazement was quickly extinguished when a sudden explosion of gunfire and screams sounded from just outside the room. Piers, Rebecca, Helena, and Sherry reacted on pure instinct, drawing their sidearms as the sound of the melee came closer and closer to the room. Hunnigan quickly stood and began ushering President Benford and Simmons towards a side door. No sooner had the three made their way out than the door was kicked in and a squadron of black-clad commandos came charging in, weapons at the ready.

After a tense moment, the commandos suddenly parted to the side as a young woman, clearly of Hispanic descent, came in, arms at her sides. She stopped just inside the door, a smirk on her face. The Neo-Umbrella logo on her flak jacket told them all they needed to know.

"So, looks like we're late for the party," she quipped.

"Y'know, first meetings usually warrant introductions," Piers replied, not taking his eyes or his gun off of her for a second."

The woman shrugged. "If you insist," she said, before stepping back and giving a sweeping bow in mock politeness. "The name's Rain Ocampo. You guys are Piers Nivans, Rebecca Chambers, Helena Harper, and Sherry Birkin. There you go. And now that we've been properly introduced..."

Without warning, Rain suddenly lunged towards Helena with blinding speed, closing the distance between the two in less than a second. Before Helena could even react, Rain, without breaking stride, stuck out her left hand and slammed her open palm squarely into Helena's chest at full speed. The force of the strike sent Helena flying across the room to slam into the wall with her back, the wall deforming on impact before she fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Piers and the others quickly turned their guns on Rain as she directed her attention back to them.

"Okay, there's no need for any more bloodshed, people," she said. "We're only here for Sherry. If she comes with us quietly, we'll disappear like a nightmare before dawn. If not, well..."

She shrugged her shoulders. Piers simply rolled his eyes.

"If you think we're just gonna hand Sherry over to you and the rest of Wesker's goons, you've got another thing coming, bitch," he hissed. With that, he raised his gun, but didn't even have time to pull the trigger before Rain grabbed his left wrist. Piers winced in pain as Rain squeezed his forearm, and drew back his free hand and punched Rain in the face. Rain didn't even flinch, and the wave of pain that traveled through his right arm made him feel like he just punched a steel wall. Rain simply rolled her eyes before grabbing Piers by the throat with her free hand and bodily lifting him off the ground. Piers choked and gagged as he looked into Rain's eyes.

"If this is the best the BSAA can offer..." Rain said, sounding almost bored, before raising Piers over her head and choke-slamming him into the conference table WWE-style. The table was split clean in half by the impact, and Piers hit the floor on his back, glaring up at Rain in a mix of anger and pain.

"...then I'm not impressed."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yep, another cliffhanger! *puts on body armor to protect self*

Next chapter's going to jump back and forth between Chris's team in Edonia and Piers's team in D.C.

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	19. Evil Goes Global

**- Chapter 18 -**

**Evil Goes Global  
**

* * *

Exiting the warehouse, Chris and Jill were on high alert, eyes open and reactions on triggers as sensitive as a cat's whiskers. They were ready to run like hell the minute they saw or heard the Nemesis coming. For all they knew, it was lying in wait right now.

_'Cause we just can't seem to catch a goddamn break,_ Jill thought bitterly.

At that moment, they heard a loud battle cry, and whirled to see a tall, dark-skinned man, dressed in revolutionary guerrilla fatigues, charging at them with a machete. What really caught their attention, however, was the ceramic, colorful clown mask that covered his face.

The man reached them and swung his machete, but Chris calmly ducked it before landing a straight left to his solar plexus. The man staggered back, but had no time to recover before Chris stepped forward and grabbed him, one hand on the lapels of his coat, the other on his belt. With a grunt, Chris bodily lifted the man over his head and body-slammed him into the pavement, his back breaking in a sickening, disgusting crunch.

Jill knelt down and checked for a pulse in his neck, feeling nothing, and Chris leaned in and took off his mask. Both Chris and Jill recoiled at the sight.

The man was clearly not human, or at least not human anymore. His skin tone was heavily discolored, with faint blue-violet veins protruding from his flesh. His teeth were uneven, jagged, and brown, but what was most noticeable was his eyes. He had more than two, the extra ones small clusters scattered all over his forehead. As a result of the extra eye-sockets, the skin of his forehead was split wide open and covered with coagulated blood.

"My God," Jill muttered. "What the hell happened to him?"

"A new B.O.W.," Chris replied. "I remember hearing stuff about this. Command calls them J'avo, but we don't know what virus or mutagen is responsible for this."

Jill nodded, recalling having heard reports herself. The J'avo were a new B.O.W. species, retaining human-level intelligence, and had the ability to mutate in response to physical damage. If Wesker had access to J'avo, then shit was about to hit the fan and hit it hard.

* * *

Leon and Claire had just finished investigating the office when they heard booming footsteps and a powerful, terrifying roar come from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Leon cursed, drawing his Wing Shooters while Claire withdrew a Magnum. After a moment, the footsteps came to a stop just outside the door, and the door itself was hit with a loud smash. It fell flat as a board to the floor, and they saw a massive, clenched fist hovering in the air. What stepped through the shattered door frame was a hulking brute of a beast.

It was a big burly creature, vaguely humanoid, at least twice Leon and Claire's height and three times as wide. Its entire body was covered in a thick, dark red carapace, with spiky protrusions sticking out above its scapula and a deformed face with one beady little eye peering out upon the world. To further the look, they actually saw steam rising off of its body. The skin looked hard as stone, and Leon judged from the size of its arms that getting punched by one of them would probably level a tank or something bigger. Of course, he didn't exactly want to test that theory.

The creature uttered a shattering growl and beat its chest with its fists like a silverback gorilla before charging at them on all fours. Leon and Claire just barely managed to dive to the side, and the creature dashed past them and smashed clean through the wall behind them, as well as several more walls in the hallways beyond, leaving massive holes and shattered concrete in its wake.

"Holy hell!" Claire uttered, taken aback by the sheer strength of the creature.

"Save it, Claire," Leon said. "We'd better take out those cocoons before any more of them hatch, and we definitely can't let that thing run free."

Claire was in total agreement on that. They reentered the room to see that most of the cocoons were still intact, and began unloading on them. Soon, all that was left of the cocoons and their unspeakable cargo was slime and debris.

Now they just had to take out that creature.

* * *

The Neo-Umbrella soldiers were about to open fire, but Rain raised her hand, signaling them to halt.

"Go secure the parameter," she said calmly. "I'll handle these guys."

After a slight hesitation, the soldiers nodded and poured out of the conference room, soon leaving Piers and the others alone with Rain. Piers groaned and got to his feet as quickly as he could.

"Now it's just you and me." Rain said, a smirk on her face.

"You can't beat us all," Rebecca said defiantly. Sherry nodded in agreement.

"You wanna bet money on that, Becky?" Rain retorted. "'Cause I'm pretty sure-"

Helena had regained her feet and drawn her knife and now she threw it. It flipped over twice and sank into Rain's left arm up to the hilt. Rain didn't even flinch, but calmly glanced down and saw blood streaming down her arm and the knife blade lodged in it.

"Ouch," she said calmly, grasping the hilt of the knife. "That actually hurt."

With a grunt, Rain jerked the blade, dripping with her own blood, out of her arm, and the cut began to quickly heal, the skin closing within minutes. Rain turned her eyes to Helena, and flipped the knife so she was holding it by the blade instead of the hilt.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch," she said, and then casually turned her back to Helena and, not even bothering to look, threw the knife at her. Helena didn't even have time to react before the blade caught her by the sleeve of her white dress shirt and pinned her to the wall.

"Damn," Rain said as she turned around. "I was aiming for between your eyes. Oh, well." Helena scowled.

_You cocky bitch-_

Helena didn't have time to finish that thought before Rain was on her, punching her in the ribs. After a minute or two of the beating, Helena drew up one leg and kicked Rain in the stomach, and then the face before, with great effort, wrenching the knife out of the wall, freeing herself.

Without warning, Rebecca charged in and tackled Rain, knocking them both to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground for a few moments, both women trying to pin the other, before Rain came out on top.

"Nice try, honey," she said casually before planting her left forearm across Rebecca's throat. With that, Rain drew back her right arm and punched her in the face with incredible force, the impact forcing Rebecca to spit blood.

Rain drew back for another punch, but Piers darted in and wrenched her off, holding her in a full nelson. Seeing her chance, Sherry drew a taser from her belt and rushed in, jamming it into Rain's ribcage and giving her a jolt. Rain flailed in pain before kicking Sherry away and flipping Piers over her shoulder. Grabbing him by the collar, Rain headbutted Piers in the face before tossing him aside like a used gum wrapper and turning her attention to Sherry, her fists raised in a fighting stance.

"I thought you said that Wesker wanted me alive," Sherry said, taking a step backward.

"He does," Rain replied as she took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. Sherry threw a punch, but Rain casually caught her fist.

"He didn't say you had to be brought in unharmed, though." With that, Rain grinned sadistically before ramming her elbow into Sherry's caught arm, breaking it with a loud crack. Sherry gnashed her teeth to contain a scream of pain as Rain leaned back on one leg and side-kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back.

Helena came back into the fray, holding a wooden chair. With all her might, she swung the chair and smashed it over Rain's head. The impact broke the chair into splinters and sent Rain's head rocking back, but that was about it. Rain spun around and punched Helena in the face, sending her flying away.

_Damn it, she's too strong!_ Piers thought to himself as he got to his feet again. _If we can't outfight her, we'll have to outthink her._

But how would they be able to do that?

* * *

Just as Jake and Ada were preparing to move out again, they heard a tremendous crash and turned to see the same hulking creature that Leon and Claire witnessed earlier smash through the wall of a building, galloping on all fours. They heard gunshots and looked behind the beast to see Leon and Claire rushing after it. Ada couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_We've gotta stop meeting like this, Mr. Kennedy._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

My sincerest apologies for the long wait. Next chapter will conclude Sherry and Jake's recruitment, and then some more fun in Edonia before coming back to the States.

Please R&R. Until next time...


End file.
